New Directions: Take Two
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: It's been 25 years since the original New Directions graduated. Now they're all back in Lima and they've brought their kids with them SYOC (closed)
1. Prologue

New Directions: Take Two

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Glee. All rights go to RIB and Fox.

Summary: It's been 25 years since the original glee clubbers graduated and all left for lives in different states. Now they're back and this time they've brought their kids. SYOC (closed!)

A/N: I know I'm writing another SYOC at the moment and I'm still writing that one and that one will be my priority but as it's my bank holiday I thought whilst I had time to write, I'd start off another one so here it is.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Mr Schue's POV

It's here. The day I've been waiting for, for years. I've had a lot of kids come and go through Glee club since I first restarted it all those years ago. But now the day I've been waiting for has finally arrived. I am going to be teaching the children of my original glee clubbers. They've all moved back home and I'm going to be teaching their kids. It's a dream come true. I pin up the sign up sheet on the board for the millionth time but I'm so excited this time. This is a really special group of kids and I'm going to make sure they go all the way.

A/N: So like I said, I've been writing an SYOC for a while now and have been really enjoying it so I thought I'd start another one. As my exams are really soon my updates may not be close together (and my other SYOC is my priority) but I will try to update this as often as I can. The rules are as follows:

-No completely unbelievable characters

-Submit by PM and not review. Any characters submitted by review will not be accepted (no matter how great they are).

-No characters that are direct duplicates of their parents.

-No characters that are completely perfect (no one is) and no characters that are based on you.

So now for the parent pairings (they are the same as in any other story I have written)

-Finn and Rachel Hudson-Finn and Rachel went to New York together and married soon after their college graduation. Finn worked as a music teacher in a high school in New York and Rachel was an extremely talented Broadway actress. Now they are back in Lima, Finn is still a music teacher (at a high school in Cleveland) and Rachel is a vocal coach. (3 kids) CLOSED

1. William Fredrick Hudson-16-Sophomore-Localxmusicxjellybeanx

2. Franziska Barbra Puckerman-15-Freshman-AlphaWriter1

3. Isabella Judith Hudson-17-Junior-YumBlood

-Quinn and Noah Puckerman- After graduation Quinn and Puck parted ways, Quinn going to become an actress at Yale and Puck going to clean pools in LA. A chance encounter in LA where Quinn was filming a movie led to dating and eventually marriage. Now they have moved back to Lima, Quinn teaches Drama at McKinley and Puck is a script writer. (2 kids) CLOSED

1. Nikayla Sophia Puckerman-15-Sophomore-BabyGleeFan11

2. Elena Bess Puckerman-14-Freshman-WaffleManiac

-Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson- Kurt and Blaine married in New York directly after their high school graduation. Both became successful broadway actors but moved back to Lima as they thought it would be a better place to raise their family. Kurt is a choreographer and Blaine is still an actor. (3 kids) CLOSED

1. Blaize Reagan Hummel-Anderson-15 1/2 – Junior (skipped a grade)-Hungergamez

2. Anthony Burt Hummel-Anderson-14-Freshman-Danny1993

3. Elizabeth Carol Hummel-Anderson-14-Sophomore (skipped a grade)-Blaze of Awesome Glory

-Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce-Santana moved to New York and lived with Kurt and Rachel. She decided to go to law school and became a defence attorney. She reconciled with Brittany after Brittany moved to New York to go to Julliard. They married after Brittany's graduation. Brittany became a famous dancer. In Lima, Santana is still a defence attorney & Brittany is a ballet teacher. (3 kids-I added a third so Santana would have a biological child) CLOSED

1. Georgia Chelsea Lopez-Pierce-17-Junior-Some Days Taste Like Lemonade

2. Arthur Gavin Lopez-Pierce-14-Freshman-Fizzy Starburst

3. Simona "Mona" Jeanette Lopez-Pierce-14-Freshman-Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes (I sent you a PM about this, I hope it's okay that I changed her parents, I really liked her and I needed a biological kid for Santana).

-Sam and Mercedes Evans-Mercedes moved to LA after graduation & quickly got herself a solo record. She recorded 2 solo albums and is currently working on a third. Sam went to Rhode Island School of Design to become an artist. Mercedes ran into Sam on one of her tours and they ended up getting back together. They got married and moved to New York 2 years later. Mercedes is still a recording artist and Sam is a children's book illustrator. (3 kids-I added a third) CLOSED

1. Adrianna Nicole Evans-16-Sophomore-The Voice 1993

2. Charles "Charlie" Benjamin Evans-17-Junior-Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes

3. Toby Anthony Evans-15-Freshman-BabyGleeFan11

-Sugar and Rory Flanagan-Sugar moved out to Ireland to go to University and there she met up with Rory again. They started dating and married after Sugar dropped out of Uni. Rory started a band with his Irish friends and Sugar became a bartender. Back in Lima, Rory is a solo artist working on his first solo album and Sugar is still a bar tender. (1 kid) CLOSED

1. Victoria Flanagan-16-Sophomore-Power Of Ireland

-Jake and Marley Puckerman-Marley and Jake married straight out of high school and both went to NYADA. When they moved back to Lima, Marley decided against doing something in music and she became a counsellor for teenagers instead (as her counsellor really helped her get through her eating disorder and she wanted to give back). Jake became a famous dancer after graduating NYADA and now back in Lima is a dance coach. (2 kids) CLOSED

1. Riley Rose Puckerman-16-Junior-WaffleManiac

2. Chad Edward Puckerman-15-Sophomore-Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes

-Ryder and Kitty Lynn- No one really ever expected this couple to happen. Kitty went to OSU on a cheerleading scholarship and Ryder on a football scholarship. She and Ryder became very close, started dating and married after college graduation. Now they are back in Lima, Kitty is the cheerleading coach at McKinley and Ryder is a football player for the Cleveland Browns. (1 kid) CLOSED

1. Nathan Jacob Lynn-15-Freshman-Danny1993

-Mike and Tina Chang-Mike went to Joffrey Ballet School to become a dancer and Tina went to NYADA to become a Broadway actress. Mike moved to New York after his graduation and him and Tina got back together and then married. They moved back to New York and set up a dance school- "Chang's Dance Academy" & Tina and Mike are both dance coaches (2 kids) CLOSED

1. Hikari "Kari" Kiku Chang-15-Sophomore-XxUnwrittenxX

2. Mikael "Mickey" Anna Chang-16-Junior-ray4ruffles

-Artie Abrams (by himself)- Artie went to NYU to become a film director. He had a one night stand with a girl he met at a bar and she became pregnant. She had the baby and then they split amicably. Now that he's back in Lima he is the director of a big tv show. (1 kid) CLOSED

1. Katherine Paige Abrams-15-Freshman-broadwaybound24

Okay so all kids should be aged between 15-17 (freshman to juniors only please). I will be accepting the stated number of characters for each couple, no more. Here is the form:

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Insulting Nicknames:

Age:

Grade:

Child Of:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Personality (as descriptive as possible):

Appearance (as descriptive as possible):

Celebrity Look-A-Like:

Clothing Style:

Relationship with parents:

Life History:

Flaws:

Quirks:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Who they'd be likely to be friends with:

Who they'd be likely to be enemies with:

Who they'd be likely to have a relationship with:

Clique:

Clubs/Teams:

Idol:

Dreams/Goals:

Fears:

Insecurities:

Vocal Range:

Audition Song:

Other Songs (min 2, max 5):

Possible Storylines (min 2, max 4):

Anything Else:

Submissions are now closed. Thank you everyone for submitting and I'm sorry if I didn't pick your character. I got so many great ones and it was difficult for me to decide.


	2. Cast List and Auditions Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: I know it's been forever since I first posted this story and I'm really sorry- it just takes a while to get all the characters you want! Congratulations to everyone whose characters were accepted and I'm sorry to everyone whose characters weren't. I had a lot of characters to choose from and unfortunately I couldn't pick them all. As with the Back At The Start audition chapters, the audition chapters will be split into two chapters and there'll be a big group number at the end of the next chapter. The audition chapters will be quite long. If your character doesn't appear in this chapter then they will be in the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Cast List and Auditions Part 1

The Hudson Family

Rachel Hudson-43-Vocal Coach

Finn Hudson-43-Music Teacher

Isabella Judith Hudson (known as Izzy)-Izzy is 17 and in her junior year. Izzy resents her mom's success because everyone knows her mother and everyone thinks they know her and for that reason she no longer tells anyone her last name. She is known simply as Izzy H and only people who have known her since she was a little kid know who her parents are. Izzy had a dramatic appearance overhaul in 8th grade, she has short dyed white hair with the right half shaved. She has a nose piercing. She is 5'8 and has pale skin. She has a black and white star tattoo on her lower back and always wears black lipstick. Her eyes are blue and she wears black eyeliner and black nail polish. Her clothing style is quite goth. She is an indifferent girl and not very social. She can come off as overly aggressive. She is opinionated and a pessimist. She's only talkative and cheerful when around close friends. She has a tendency to insult people without meaning to and she doesn't like people who judge others, even though she does this all the time. She is straight. Submitted by YumBlood

William Frederick Hudson (known as Will)-Will is 16 and in his sophomore year. He dyes his hair constantly but it is currently dark blonde. He is a mixture of both Finn and Rachel whereas his younger sister Frankie looks more like Rachel and Izzy looks like neither of their parents (of her own choosing-she used to look like Rachel). He has hazel green eyes and thin lips. He is 6'0. He's a very open minded person who makes people laugh with his lame jokes. He's rarely ever short tempered and like his sister Izzy he can sometimes insult people when he tells them the truth. He is questioning his sexuality. Submitted by Localxmusicxjellybeanx

Franziska Barbra Hudson (known as Frankie)-Frankie is 15 and in her freshman year. She has long chocolate coloured curls and full blunt bangs across her forehead. She has thick long eyelashes and dark brown eyes. She's very short, only 5'0. She has her mother's nose. Although short, she has long legs. She has a light trace of freckles across her face. Her eyes always have a hint of a sparkle in them. She has an olive complexion. She is mainly muscle but has subtle curves. She is quite naïve and always believes the best in people. She's very optimistic and is never without a smile. She unlike her sister doesn't believe in judging people. She's very outgoing and loves to make new friends. She hates seeing people cry and is always the first person to console someone after a bad event. She is straight

The Puckerman Family (Quick)

Lucy Quinn Puckerman (Quinn)-43-Drama Teacher at McKinley

Noah Puckerman-43-Script Writer

Nikayla Sophia Puckerman-Nikayla is 15 and in her sophomore year. She has long brown hair with blonde highlights. She has Puck's smile and Quinn's face shape. She has brown eyes. She's a friendly girl who is intelligent and gets good grades. She doesn't bully anyone despite the fact that she's popular. She is straight and dating Toby Evans. Submitted by BabyGleeFan11

Elena Bess Puckerman-Elena is 14 and in her freshman year. She has brown hair that reaches her back. She has brown eyes and she wears glasses. She is extremely shy and gets nervous around people especially boys. She is very impulsive and makes rash decisions. She is competitive and a sore loser. She doesn't like people touching her and is very sensitive. This stems from a sleepover she went to when she was 10 years old. She was locked in a closet by her friends and wasn't let out until she let her friend Natalie's brother touch her all over. She has never told anyone about this and because her parents trusted her friend she had to go back there and she was often raped by her friend's brother Austin. She is straight but she doesn't like being around boys alone. Submitted by WaffleManiac

The Hummel-Anderson Family

Kurt Hummel-Anderson-43-Choreographer

Blaine Hummel-Anderson-42-Actor

Blaize Reagan Hummel-Anderson-Blaize is 15½ and in her junior year as she skipped a grade. She has straight auburn hair, is very pale and has striking green eyes. She has very short nails because she bites them. She was rebellious and a trouble maker but then her boyfriend Eric died in a car accident and she became quieter and shyer. She is Kurt's biological daughter, born in New York via a surrogate called Jessica Meyers. She is straight. Submitted by HungerGamez

Anthony Burt Hummel-Anderson (known as Tony)-Tony is 14 and in his freshman year. He is short with hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He has tanned skin and a well defined body. He loves Broadway and is like a male version of Rachel-driven and ambitious and will step over anyone to get to the top. He can sometimes be mean and bitchy although he calls it brutal honesty. He is incredibly loyal and will stand up for anyone he cares about. He is Blaine's biological son born in New York to him and a surrogate who was a member of Kurt's class at NYADA. He is bisexual. Submitted by danny1993

Elizabeth Carol Hummel-Anderson (known as Liz)-Liz is 14 and in her sophomore year (she skipped Kindergarten). She is fair skinned with wavy brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She is very short at only 4'10. She wears her hair in either a braid or a messy bun. Her eyes are a blue-green colour. She wears thick rimmed glasses (although does wear contacts occasionally). She is Kurt's biological daughter born in New York to him and a surrogate. She is very smart but lacks proper social skills and tries to be the best at everything which makes people resent her because she hogs the spotlight. This is because she is the middle sibling (8 months older than Tony) and people always pay more attention to Blaize (as the oldest) or Tony (as the youngest). She respects anyone who respects her and her insults are less biting and less frequent to the people she cares about. She gets easily stressed due to the pressure she puts on herself. She is straight. Submitted by Blaze of Awesome Glory.

The Lopez-Pierce Family

Santana Lopez-Pierce-43-Defence Attorney

Brittany Lopez-Pierce-42-Ballet Teacher

Georgia Chelsea Lopez-Pierce (known as Georgie)-Georgie is 17 and a junior. She is Brittany's biological daughter and is almost exactly the same as Brittany was in high school, promiscuous and constantly happy. She doesn't often lash out at people and always apologizes afterwards. She's also quite naïve. She is 5'10 and skinny but athletic. She has a few light freckles across her nose and under her eyes. She has naturally wavy long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She has a tattoo saying "you get what you give" on her collarbone. She doesn't wear much makeup and wears her hair in a loose ponytail or braid. She is bicurious. Submitted by Some Days Taste Like Lemonade

Arthur Gavin Lopez-Pierce-Arthur is 14 and a freshman. Arthur is adopted but is astonishingly similar to Brittany, so much so that you would think the two were biologically related. He is tall and lanky with fair skin that is lightly freckled. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes, a thin nose and pinkish lips. He is a little dim but also hardworking and loyal-if you're nice enough to him. He has a difficult time understanding people and because of this he finds it difficult to bond with people. He is asexual. Submitted by Fizzy Starburst

Simona Jeanette Lopez-Pierce (known as Mona)-Mona is also 14 and a freshman. She is Santana's biological daughter. Mona has lightly tanned skin and a round face with large brown eyes. Her hair is dark brown and straight ending under her shoulder blades. She has a small slender body with a physique similar to Marley's. She isn't very curvy and has small A cup breasts. Her body is that of a typical ballet dancer. She is a daydreamer and a hopeless romantic. She's seen as an introvert but she's not at all shy. She's very friendly and confident-often so confident it borders on arrogance. She is a musical prodigy. She can be very manipulative as she's used to getting what she wants. She tries hard to come across as mature that it can seem inappropriate at times. She's a hard worker and also sensitive and overemotional. She is straight. Submitted by Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes

The Evans Family

Mercedes Evans-43-Singer

Sam Evans-42-Children's book illustrator

Charles Benjamin Evans (known as Charlie)-Charlie is 17 and a junior. He is tall (6'0) with a lanky but athletic body and caramel coloured skin. He has short black curly hair (so short it is almost shaven). He has warm, small dark brown eyes and a wide goofy grin. He has dimples on both cheeks. He is restless and easily distracted and people often think he has ADHD-he talks so fast it is difficult to understand what he says sometimes and he can't sit still. He is intelligent but lazy. He is a fun, rebellious guy. He is a loyal friend but not incredibly trustworthy. He's not the best at comforting people as he makes unintentionally hurtful comments. He's so honest that he can't keep a secret. He thinks he's a ladies man but is actually terrible at flirting. He is good at talking about his feelings unlike most guys. He is bisexual. Submitted by Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes

Adrianna Nicole Evans (known as Ade)-Adrianna is 16 and a sophomore. She has long black curly hair, caramel skin and green eyes. She is 5'5 and a little on the chubby side but still athletic. She is shy and quiet around strangers but not around her family and friends. She has written a few original songs but no one knows other than her parents and she loves to play sports. She is straight. Submitted by TheVoice1993

Toby Anthony Evans (known as Tae)-Toby is 15 and a freshman. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes. He is dynamic, cheerful and funny. He doesn't really do well in school. He is straight and dating Nikayla Puckerman. Submitted by BabyGleeFan11

The Flanagan Family

Sugar Flanagan-41-Bar tender

Rory Flanagan-41-Singer

Victoria Flanagan (known as Vicky)-Vicky is 16, a sophomore and the only Flanagan child. She has long, wavy ginger hair that she either wears in pigtails or with a headband. She has turquoise eyes. She is slim with some curves. She is shorter than average for her age and is sometimes mistaken for younger than she is. She has light skin with a few freckles on her face. She is bubbly, funny and friendly. She is very talkative and it is hard to get her to shut up. She doesn't like expressing her emotions as she is afraid of getting hurt. She is brave and loyal to her friends and loves to play matchmaker. She is straight. Submitted by Power Of Ireland

The Puckerman Family (Jarley)

Marley Puckerman-40-Counsellor

Jake Puckerman-40-Dance coach

Riley Rose Puckerman (known as Riles)-Riley is 16 and a junior. She has wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is 5'4 and weighs 110 lbs. She has fair skin. She always wears her ruby earrings-she doesn't look like either of her parents. She loves to laugh and is a fun person to be around. She may come off as bitchy but is very loyal to her friends and family. She couldn't care less what people think of her. She is straight. Submitted by WaffleManiac

Chad Edward Puckerman (known as Chaddy)-Chad is 15 and a sophomore. He has small brown eyes and straight dark brown hair which is a little too long to be considered a buzz cut. He is tanned and has a round baby face which looks rather innocent. Chad is one of the nicest people you could ever meet, he's always complimenting people and even though he's quiet he is very friendly. He's not a very open person. He's not shy. He's good with money and numbers as he can be quite persuasive. He has an unpredictable temper. He can be immature and has a somewhat mean sense of humour (although he doesn't mean to hurt people with his jokes). He is more hyperactive when happy and quieter when upset. He is very romantic but also gullible. He is straight. Submitted by Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes

The Lynn Family

Kitty Lynn-40-Cheerleading Coach

Ryder Lynn-40-Cleveland Browns Football Player

Nathan Jacob Lynn (known as Nate)-Nate is 15 and a freshman. He has dirty blonde hair which he dyes platinum blonde and deep chocolate eyes. He has a warm smile. He has various scars on his arms and legs. He has a muscular build. He is incredibly sweet but has a sharp tongue. He goes above and beyond to help his family and friends but doesn't care so much about himself. He is very naïve and self conscious and spends a lot of time in the gym to make him feel better about himself. He realised he was gay when he turned 12 and came out to a friend who told everyone which resulted in him being bullied. He started to self harm and cry himself to sleep. He has been in counselling for two years. He is gay. Submitted by danny1993

The Chang Family

Mike Chang-43-Co-owner and dance coach at Chang's Dance Academy

Tina Chang-42-Co owner and dance coach at Chang's Dance Academy

Hikari Kiku Chang (known as Kari)-Kari is 15 and a sophomore. She has wavy black hair that reaches halfway down her shoulders and she likes to add various neon coloured highlights. She usually straightens her hair. Her eyes are dark brown, almost black. She has slightly tanned skin. She loves eyeliner and sometimes wears blush. She is small for her age. She has muscular arms. She has a lot of spirit. She trusts people no matter what their past and likes to see everyone in the best possible way. She stands up for her friends whenever they are bullied which means she is bullied a lot herself. She is serious and can't take a joke. She feels pressured to do well in school. She has a short temper. She is very energetic and can't stand still for even a minute. She is straight. Submitted by XxUnwrittenxX

Mikael Anna Chang (known as Mickey)-Mickey is 16 and a junior. She is 5'7, slim and of a lanky build. She has a triangle shaped face and brown eyes. Her hair is dyed honey gold tinged with orange (but is naturally black). She has sculpted eyebrows, natural make-up with earthy tones. She has several noticeable scars- a small one running across her right cheek and a long one running from her left bicep to her elbow. She also has a prosthetic left foot attached above the ankle-she lost her foot in an accident at her parents' studio last year when a piece of machinery malfunctioned and caused an accident which sent some heavy equipment crashing into her left leg crushing her foot just above the ankle. She hasn't danced since. She is quiet but not shy and somewhat hostile towards her peers. She isn't a big fan of tact or beating around the bush with people she doesn't know which makes it hard for people to see her as nice. She's a very dedicated and ambitious student. She is quite creative and passionate like her parents but you have to get past the hard outer layer before you see the real her. She is straight. Submitted by ray4ruffles.

The Abrams Family

Artie Abrams-42-TV director

Sophie Lamb-42-Actress (she has never met her)

Katherine Paige Abrams (known as Katie)-Katie is 15 and a freshman. She has long chestnut hair that reaches down to her lower back that has a natural wave to it with layers around her face. She has ocean blue eyes with long black eyelashes. She has a few freckles here and there, a small nose and full lips. She has silver braces (which she is getting off this year) and pierced ears. She is very nice but timid due to a panic disorder. She is very innocent-almost like a child. She is book smart but too shy to show it. She is very sensitive and that sometimes gets the better of her. Her mood changes a lot from happy to reserved. She has been bullied since she started school. Katie is straight. Submitted by broadwaybound24

(A/N: Sorry, I know that was incredibly long but I wanted you guys to have an idea of what the characters were like before I started. Once again congratulations to those whose characters were accepted and I'm sorry to those whose characters I could not use. Here's the first set of auditions)

_Izzy's POV_

_I'm probably one of few people who would say that they wished their biological parents were really adoptive parents. Sometimes I like to pretend that I was dropped into this family. It's not that hard-I'm nothing like Frankie or Will. I'm certainly not going to join Glee like they are. "Lesbo!" a cheerleader calls down the hall after me. I turn around poison in my eyes. _

"_What did you just call me?" I ask the fury clear in my voice._

"_A lesbo. Why else would you not have had a boyfriend in the entire 3 years you've been here?" she says cattily. I push her down to the floor, slapping her, scratching her with my long nails. We continue fighting for a few minutes until the football coach comes and pulls us apart. "Izzy, principal's office, now!" Coach Lynn yells. It's not even my fault. She started it. I stomp into the principal's office, a glare on my face. _

"_Miss Hudson, we seem to be meeting on a far too frequent basis" Principal Figgins says. I can't believe the old dude's still alive. He was principal when my parents were in high school and they said he was ancient then. _

"_Because people in this school can't keep their tongues in their heads" I say._

"_Nevertheless Miss Hudson….." he starts._

"_I don't go by Miss Hudson anymore. It's either Izzy or Miss H" I say grumpily._

"_Fine, Izzy then. You have been getting into fights far too often and I have been lenient on you. But no more. You either serve a week's suspension or you join the glee club" he says._

_I can't have a suspension on my record. I may not care much about my grades but going to college means I get away from my family. So against my better judgement I say "I'll join the loser club". _

"_Good. I've let Mr Shue know you'll be auditioning. You never know you might like it Izzy" Principal Figgins says._

"_Yeah and pigs may fly" I mutter under my breath before leaving the office._

_I walk out of the office and straight into a big black dog. I look up to see a curly haired blind kid. "Harry Marshall. Most people call me Marshy. You can call me Harry though" he says. "Hi Harry, I'm Izzy" I say._

"_Izzy what?" he asks._

"_Just Izzy" I reply._

"_Oh this is my guide dog Hunter" he says gesturing to the black dog._

"_Can I stroke him?" I ask knowing that some blind people don't like people stroking their guide dogs._

"_Go for it. He loves people" Harry says. I fondle the black dog's ears. _

"_I'm heading to glee auditions. Do you want to come?" I ask the boy._

"_Sure. I love to sing. Thanks Izzy" he says._

"_No problem. So where are you from Harry?" I ask. _

"_South Africa. My house burned down in a fire and we couldn't rebuild. My dad had just got a job over here anywhere so here I am" he says._

"_Do you want to go for coffee sometime?" I ask him. He seems like a sweet guy and he doesn't know anyone here yet so I may as well get to know him._

"_That would be nice" he says. We walk into the auditorium together. _

"_We're here for glee auditions Mr Shue" I say. Mr Shue looks up from his papers. "Izzy" I say. _

"_Harry Marshall" he says._

"_Since you two are here together would you mind doing your audition together? I have a lot of people to see" Mr Shue says._

"_If Izzy doesn't mind" Harry says shrugging._

"_Sure" I say pleased that I get to hear Harry sing._

"_We'll be singing Celebrity Skin by Hole" Izzy says._

"_Do you know that Harry?" Mr Shue asks._

"_Yes" Harry replies._

"_Then go ahead. Impress me" he says. I start the song._

_Izzy:_

_Oh, make me over_

_I'm all I wanna be_

_A walking study_

_In demonology_

_Harry:_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_

_Yeah, now you've really made it_

_Hey, so glad you could make it now_

_Izzy:_

_Oh, look at my face_

_My name is might have been_

_My name never was_

_My name's forgotten_

_Harry:_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_

_Yeah, now you've really made it_

_Hey, so glad you could make it now_

_Izzy:_

_When I wake up in my makeup_

_It's too early for that dress_

_Wilted and faded somewhere in Hollywood_

_I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh_

_Harry:_

_No second billing cause you're a star now_

_Oh, Cinderella, they aren't sluts like you_

_Beautiful garbage, beautiful dresses_

_Can you stand up or will you just fall down?_

_Izzy:_

_You better watch out_

_Oh, what you wish for_

_It better be worth it_

_So much to die for_

_Harry:_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_

_Yeah, now you've really made it_

_Hey, there's only us left now_

_Izzy:_

_When I wake up in my makeup_

_Have you ever felt so used up as this?_

_It's all so sugarless, hooker/waitress_

_Model/actress, oh, just go nameless_

_Harry:_

_Honeysuckle, she's full of poison_

_She obliterated everything she kissed_

_Now she's fading somewhere in Hollywood_

_I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh_

_Izzy:_

_You want a part of me?_

_Well I'm not selling cheap_

_No, I'm not selling cheap_

"_It's hard to believe you guys didn't rehearse that. You sound really good together. You're both in. Rehearsals start Friday at 4.00" Mr Shue says. We leave the auditorium together. _

"_You have a really nice voice" Harry says as we leave. _

"_Thank you. So do you. I haven't sung since I was 12, I'm surprised I still sound okay" I say._

"_How come?" he asks._

"_Why don't you and Hunter come for that cup of coffee and I'll tell you more?" I suggest._

"_I'd love to" he says and we walk out of the school together._

_Nikayla's POV_

"_Nikki" a voice calls from behind me. I look over my shoulder to see my boyfriend Toby. I run over to him and kiss him. _

"_Hey Tae. Good first day?" I ask him._

"_Yeah. Look I got a letterman jacket" he says proudly fingering his jacket._

"_That's great Tae, I'm proud of you" I say._

"_You been slushied yet?" he asks._

"_Not yet. You won't be-you're on the football team" I say._

"_Just one of the perks" Tae says smiling._

"_Are you going to join Glee?" I ask him. _

"_My mom will kill me if I don't. But I don't want to kill my rep. After all this is freshman year, I have to make a good impression" Tae says._

"_I will kill you if you don't. You promised you would!" I say in my best whiny voice with my puppy dog eyes._

"_Ah Nic, you know I can't say no to the eyes" he complains._

"_Then don't" I say._

"_Fine I will audition. Happy now?" he says._

"_Ecstatic. But you have to come with me to my audition later today" I say._

"_Really?" he asks._

"_Yes really. Or do you want me to do the eyes again" I say._

"_I was always going to come I was just teasing you. I want to support you" he says kissing me._

"_Good then let's go" I say dragging him to the auditorium._

_I stride confidently out onto the stage. I know I'll get in. If there's one thing I know for certain it's that I'm an amazing singer._

"_I'm Nikayla Puckerman and I'll be auditioning with Always Be Together by Little Mix" I say. Mr Shue gestures to me to start singing._

_Nikayla:_

_Mmmmm _

_Yeah_

_Mmmmm_

_Yeah_

_We are friends for life_

_Hold that deep inside_

_Let this be your drive _

_To survive_

_And just stand high and tall_

_Make sure you give your all_

_And if you ever fall_

_Know that I'm right here_

_We'll always be together_

_Don't you worry, oh_

_I'll always be by your side_

_Don't you worry_

_Don't worry no, no, no_

_The circle will never end_

_Just know that we'll meet again_

_And we'll always be together_

_Forever always, oh_

_I am here_

_Find me in the sky_

_Dancing with the moon and night_

_Your heartbeat is disguised as my_

_Lullaby_

_Be happy and know that I'm_

_Watching you travel far and wide_

_Waiting for us to meet again_

_We'll always be together_

_Don't you worry_

_Don't you worry_

_I'll always be by your side_

_Don't you worry_

_Don't you worry_

_The circle will never end_

_It'll never end_

_Just know that we'll meet again_

_We'll meet again_

_And we'll always be together_

_Forever always_

_Oh_

_I am here_

_If you need me, yeah_

_I'm in the wind_

_Look for me friend_

_I'm in the stars_

_When you need me_

_The heavens will send_

_A message within_

_Straight to your heart_

_Oh_

_We'll always be together_

_Don't you worry_

_Don't you worry, no_

_I'll always be by your side_

_Don't you worry_

_Never worry about a thing_

_The circle will never end_

_It'll never end_

_Just know that we'll meet again_

_We'll meet again_

_And we'll always be together_

_Forever always_

_Don't you worry_

_I am here_

_I am here_

_Yeah_

_I am here_

_I am here_

"_Nicely done Nikayla. The first meeting is in the choir room at 4 on Friday" Mr Shue says. _

_I didn't think I wouldn't get in but it means a lot to my mom that me and my sister do Glee like she did so I'm glad I did._

_I walk over to where Tae is sitting. "Well done honey. I'm really proud of you" he says kissing me._

"_Now we need to prepare your audition!" I say excitedly leading him out of the auditorium and outside to wait for my mom to pick us up so we can get cracking on his audition._

**Blaize's POV**

"**B" someone calls down the hallway. I turn and see Chad Puckerman walking towards me. **

"**Hey Chaddy, what's up?" I ask him. **

"**Just wanted to see if you were auditioning for Glee today. Are you okay? You don't look so good" Chad says.**

"**I'm fine" I say lying through my teeth. I feel completely exhausted and dizzy but I don't want to tell him that.**

"**Okay if you're sure. So are you coming?" he asks.**

"**Where?" I ask.**

"**To the glee auditions" he reminds me.**

"**Sure" I say following him down the hall.**

**As I'm walking I start to feel faint. The room seems to be spinning and then I fall to the floor.**

**I wake up later, not really sure where I am. "Miss Hummel-Anderson have you been fainting a lot recently?" a woman asks me. I look up and realize that I am in the nurse's office. **

"**A little. I just get tired and dizzy really quickly and then before I know it, I've fainted" I say.**

"**Well I've called your dads and they've made a doctor's appointment for you. It's unusual to have so many fainting spells- you had several at the end of last year by the looks of it" she says frowning.**

"**Can I go now?" I ask not wanting to be stuck in here all day.**

"**Sure. Just take it easy okay Blaize" she says.**

"**I will" I say walking out of the nurses office. I won't admit that I'm scared of why I've been fainting so much. Ever since Eric died, I've been terrified of the possibility that I could die young as well so it's better not to know. Just in case.**

**I decide to head for the Glee auditions. Singing always helps me take my mind off things. "Hi Mr Shue, I'm Blaize Hummel-Anderson and I'll be singing Don't Let Me Be Lonely by The Band Perry" I say before starting to sing.**

**Blaize:**

**I need a saving grace**

**A hiding place**

**I don't have forever or time to waste**

**So don't let me be lonely**

**I wanna shake this winter coat**

**Dust off a record and just be free**

**Oh don't let me be lonely**

**Don't let me be lonely**

**When you're young**

**You can fly**

**But we trip on clouds cause we get too high**

**We grow up**

**And then it's gone**

**Oh God only knows what we'll become**

**So don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight**

**While we're young and alive**

**Take the keys to my car and the keys to my heart and just drive**

**Oh don't let me be, let me be lonely**

**Well the night rolls on like a long lost friend**

**Til the sunrise bleeds like the bitter end**

**Don't let me be lonely**

**Well there's nothing to hide and nothing to prove**

**Give me all that you are**

**You've got nothing to lose**

**Just don't let me be lonely**

**No don't let me be lonely**

**So don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight**

**While we're young and alive**

**Take the keys to my heart and the keys to my car and just drive**

**Oh don't let me, let me be lonely**

**No **

**Don't let me be**

**When you're young**

**Life's a dream**

**It's a beautiful and burning thing**

**We grow up **

**And then it's gone**

**But the memory goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on**

**Don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight**

**While we're young and alive**

**Take the keys to my car and the keys to my heart and just drive**

**Oh don't let me, let me be lonely**

**Don't let me be lonely**

**Don't let me be lonely**

**No**

**Don't let me be **

**Ooh lonely**

"**That was lovely Blaize. The Glee club meets on Fridays at 4. Be there for the meeting this Friday" Mr Shue says. I walk off stage and bump into my sister Liz.**

"**Are you okay B? Chad said you fainted again" Liz says.**

"**You worry too much Lizzie. I'm fine" I say.**

"**Just checking. This came for you today" she says handing an envelope over.**

"**Who's it from?" I ask.**

"**I don't know, I don't open your mail" Liz says.**

**I tear open the letter and begin to read. **

_**Dear Blaize,**_

_**I'm not sure if you remember me, after all you moved back to Lima when you were 6. I'm your mom, the surrogate/egg donor that your dads used when they wanted to have you. I used to babysit you all the time but you probably won't remember that. **_

_**I should have come to see you sooner but I didn't want to intrude on your life. Kurt and Blaine must be incredible parents, they always seemed like they would be. I know that they are far more your parents than me but I'd like to meet you. If you want. I'm in Ohio visiting my sister at the weekend and I'd like to come and see you. I have your address from Kurt and Blaine so I could stop by in the morning. I'm sure you have some questions and I know I do. **_

_**I understand if you don't want to meet me but I want to meet you.**_

_**Your mom,**_

_**Jessica Meyers**_

"_Who's it from?" Liz asks me._

"_My mom. She wants to meet me" I say shocked._

"_Will you?" Liz asks._

"_I don't know" I say._

"_What should I do?" I ask her._

"_If I were you I'd call her. I've always wanted to know my mom but she's never shown interest. Yours has. I wouldn't pass that up" Liz says walking off._

_I look up her number and call her. A few minutes later it's settled. After 11 years I'm seeing my biological mom again._

**Georgie's POV**

**The good thing about being popular is that I don't get slushied. That's not to say that I throw slushies at other people though. I'm not like that. Actually I'm friends with some people who are regularly on the receiving ends of slushies. They're lovely people but these brats who give slushie facial couldn't care less. I am walking down the hallway on my first day of school when I see a girl being slushied.**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?" I say to the jock that threw the slushie. **

"**Giving this newbie a McKinley High welcome. Got a problem with that Barbie?" the guy asks.**

"**Yeah I do actually. Leave the poor girl alone" I say. **

"**What are you going to do about it?" he asks laughing.**

"**In case you've forgotten, my mom is a lawyer. I can get her to go all Lima Heights on your ass faster than you can throw another slushie" I say prodding the guy.**

"**Ooh running to mama are we?" he mocks.**

"**I can take you myself I just choose not to" I say.**

"**Show me" he says.**

**I knee him straight in the groin. "Believe me now" I say raising an eyebrow. He hobbles away. I whisper I'm sorry under my breath as a reflex. **

**I walk over to the girl. "Let's get you cleaned up" I say helping her up and walking her to the bathroom.**

"**Who are you?" she asks me.**

"**Georgie. Georgie Lopez-Pierce. And you?" I ask.**

"**Danielle. Danielle Moore. I'm a foreign exchange student" she says.**

"**I thought you sounded different. English right?" I say.**

"**Yeah, I'm from London" she says.**

"**Tip of being at this school, always keep a spare pair of clothes in your locker. You can borrow mine today if you want" I say.**

"**Thank you. This is my first day and so far no one's been nice to me" she says.**

"**No problem. The kids at this school can be mean" I say. I quickly get the clothes from my locker and hand them to her. **

"**You've still got some in your hair" I say wiping the last bits of slushie from her hair.**

**I hand her the clothes and she changes into them. "I'm auditioning for Glee later on, do you want to come with? I could teach you the song if you want and you can sing with me" I say.**

"**What's Glee?" she asks me. **

"**It's a club where people sing. They go to championships and compete against other clubs. When my parents were in it they won the national championships" I say.**

"**Sounds like fun" she says.**

"**Can you sing?" I ask realizing I haven't actually asked that yet.**

"**Yes. I used to sing in my church choir at home" she says.**

"**Then let's go" I say walking with her to the auditorium.**

"**Hello Mr Shue. I'm Georgie Lopez-Pierce and this is Danielle Moore. We'll be singing Holding Out For A Hero by Ella Mae Bowen" I say. I nod over at the piano player and start to sing.**

**Georgie:**

**One. Two. Three.**

**Where have all the good men gone **

**And where are all the gods?**

**Where's the streetwise Hercules **

**To fight the rising odds?**

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**

**Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need**

**Danielle:**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**Georgie:**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life**

**(dada dada dada dada da)**

**Danielle:**

**Somewhere after midnight**

**In my wildest fantasies**

**Somewhere just beyond my reach**

**There's someone reaching for me**

**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**

**Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?**

**Georgie:**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**Danielle:**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**Georgie:**

**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**

**Out where the lightning splits the sea**

**I could swear there's someone watching me**

**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**

**And the storm and the raging flood**

**Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood**

**Danielle:**

**I'll meet a hero**

**And then we'll dance till the morning light**

**Dreaming, he'll lead me**

**Held tight,**

**Tonight's the night**

**Georgie:**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**Danielle:**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life**

**Both:**

**Dada dada dada dada da**

**Oh**

**Dada dada dada dada da**

**Larger than life**

**Dada dada dada dada da**

**Larger than life**

**Dada dada dada dada da**

**Oh, maybe, maybe tonight**

**Dada dada dada dada da**

**Oh, oh**

**We finish the song facing each other eyes meeting. I could swear Danielle was about to lean in to kiss me but then she pulls away and Mr Shue speaks. "That was quite the performance girls. I'll see you at the meeting at 4 on Friday" he says. **

**We walk out of the auditorium together. "How long have you been in America?" I ask her.**

"**I got here last week" she says.**

"**So you haven't had the full tour then?" I ask.**

"**I guess I haven't" she says.**

"**Well then allow me to show you around" I say.**

"**Now?" she asks.**

"**If you like" I say.**

"**Now's perfect" she replies. We walk out of school together. I already know that I like this girl. What I'm not sure of is in what way.**

Charlie's POV

It's the first day of school so naturally I am scouting the halls for new hotties that have started this year. My eyes land on a fit girl who I've never seen before.

"Absolutely no way man" a voice says from behind me. I turn and see my best friend Chad standing there.

"I can get her. I can get any girl in this school I want" I brag.

"No you can't, you proved that when you got shot down last year by Lisa Haywood" Chad says laughing at the memory.

"I could so get that girl if I wanted her" I say.

"Do you care to test that theory?" he asks.

"How exactly?" I ask him.

"A bet. If you can get that girl to a) go out with you and b) sleep with you in two weeks then you win the bet" Chad says.

"What exactly do I win?" I ask.

"Let's say $30 for the winner of the bet" Chad says.

"Done. I'll get her to go out with me, you'll see" I say. I walk over to the girl.

"Charlie Evans and yes I am the guy you've been waiting for all your life" I say leaning against the locker next to hers.

"That is the worst pick up line ever" she says snorting and walking off.

I can see Chad laughing behind me. He's a nice guy but man does he have a nasty sense of humour-he says that me getting shot down by girls is the highlight of his week because it is and I quote "so damn entertaining".

"Okay I get it that was terrible. What I meant to say is that my name is Charlie. What's yours?" I say when I catch up with her.

"Claire. My name's Claire Whittaker, I just moved here from Albuquerque" she says.

"What grade are you?" I ask.

"I'm a freshman. Let me guess you're a senior who likes to pray on innocent freshman girls" she says.

"If I was then I wouldn't be talking to you would I?" I say.

"Ooh big man likes his insults" she says.

"Look I came over to talk to you because I saw you and I liked you. Is there a big problem with that?" I ask.

"No. If you'd just said that in the first place we'd be a lot further along by now" she says.

"I was just flirting" I say defensively.

"Well next time don't. It's not a good look on you" she says.

"You're mean" I say.

"Is it making you like me more?" she asks.

"A little bit yeah" I admit.

She laughs. She has a nice laugh. I mentally tell myself to stop thinking about that. This is just for a bet. I can't let myself fall for this girl.

"How long have you been in Lima for?" I ask.

"Since last week. It kinda sucks" she says.

"What exactly is there in Albuquerque?" I ask.

"I had friends in Albuquerque" she points out.

"You could be friends with me" I say.

"You only came over here to get in my pants" she says.

"Maybe but you seem cool and I'd really like to get to know you better" I say.

"I'll think about it" she says and flicking her wavy brown hair over her shoulders walks away.

"She give you her number then?" Chad asks.

"Not yet. But she will" I say.

"What makes you sure?" he asks.

"I just know" I say. I don't tell him that I know she'll say yes because I saw a look in her grey eyes that matched mine- the look that tells someone you like them.

Later on I go to my Glee Club audition. I am pleasantly surprised when I see Claire sitting in the seats behind Mr Shue. "Hi Mr Shue, I'm Charlie Evans and I'll be singing Thrift Shop by Macklemore" I say.

Charlie:

I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I-I-I'm huntin'

Lookin' for a come up

This is really awesome

Walk into the club like I got a big c**k

I'm so pumped up I bought some s**t from a thrift shop

Ice in the fridge is so damn frosty

The people like "Damn that's a cold a** honkey!"

Rollin'in hella deep headed to the mezzanine

Dressed in all pink cept my gator shoes those are green

Draped in a leopard mink girls standing next to me

Probably shoulda washed this smells like R-Kelly's sheets

Pi*********

But s**t it was ninety nine cents

If I get caught in it, washin' it

Bout to go and get some compliments

Passin' off on those mocassins

Someone else has been walkin' in but me and grungie f**k em in

I am stuck in ya closet

Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain b***h

I'mma take your grandpa's style, I'mma take your grandpa's style

No for real, ask your grandpa if I can have his hand me downs

Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers

Doukie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'

They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard

I bought a skeet blanket and then I bought a kneeboard

Hello hello my ace man my mello

John Wayne ain't got nothin' on my fringe game

Hell no

I can take some pro wings, make em cool sell those

The sneaker heads will be like

"Ahhh, he got the Velcro"

I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I-I-I'm huntin'

Lookin' for a come up

This is really awesome

I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I-I-I'm huntin'

Lookin' for a come up

This is really awesome

Whatcha know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin

Whatcha know about wearin' a fox fur skin

I'm diggin', I'm diggin', I'm searching right through that luggage

One man's trash that's another man's come up

Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button

Up shirt cause now I'm up in her skirt

At the goodwill you can find me in the

I'm not stuck searching in that section

Your Grammy, your auntie, your momma, you mammy

I'll take those flannel zebra jammies I rock that mofo

They built a onesie with socks on the mofo

I hit the party and they stopped in that mofo

They be like oh that's Gucci that's hella tight

I'm like, Yo! That's $50 for a t-shirt

Limited edition let's do some simple addition

$50 dollars for a t-shirt that's just some ignorant

I call that getting swindled and pimped

I call that getting tricked by a business

That shirt's hella dope

And havin' the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't

Peep game come take a look through my telescope

Tryin' to get girls with my brand man you hella won't

Man you hella won't

Goodwill

Poppin' tags

Yeah

I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I-I-I'm huntin'

Lookin' for a come up

This is really awesome

I wear your granddad's clothes

I look incredible

I'm in this big a** coat

From that thrift shop down the road

I wear your grandad's clothes

I look incredible

I'm in this big a** coat

From that thrift shop down the road

I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I-I-I'm huntin'

Lookin' for a come up

This is really awesome

"It will be good to have someone with your rapping talents in Glee, Charlie so our first meeting's at 4 on Friday" Mr Shue says.

Claire meets me in the wings of the auditorium after. "I didn't know you could rap" she says.

"You don't know me at all" I comment.

"You're right. But I'd like to. Here's my number. Call me" she says.

I look down at the piece of paper. Darn she even has cute handwriting. How the hell am I going to stop myself falling for this girl? I have to remind myself that this is just a bet. Just a bet, nothing more.

_Riley's POV_

_I have the worst luck with guys. Most of the guys I hang out with are ignorant jock types. Not one of my relationships since starting high school has lasted longer than a week. The only_ _constant guy in my life aside from my brother and my dad is my best friend Will Hudson. He may just be the cutest guy I've ever met but I'd never tell him that. He's never seen me as anything more than a friend and he probably never will._

"_Riles" Will calls after me as I am walking down the hall._

"_Hey Will. Good first day so far?" I ask him._

"_I got my place on the football team again" he says smiling._

"_Well done" I say although I really don't care about football._

"_Anyway I was thinking we could go out Friday and celebrate" he says._

"_Like a date?" I ask confused. I didn't think he liked me like that._

"_I guess you could call it a date" he says._

"_Well is it or isn't it a date?" I ask._

"_Fine it's a date. I just wanted to have a reason to ask you out. Is that weird?" he asks._

"_No. I think it's cute" I say._

"_Good , cute was what I was going for" he says doing his cute half smile._

"_Are you joining Glee this year?" I ask him._

"_You know my mom would kill me if I didn't" he says._

"_My audition's during lunch today. Do you want to come watch?" I ask._

"_Of course. I love hearing you sing" he says smiling. We walk to our next class together and without realising I place my hand in his. To my surprise he doesn't pull away. Maybe my luck with boys is changing._

_When I enter the auditorium later Will is sitting in the seats behind Mr Shue. He gives me the secret signal for good luck that we made up when we were 5 and I smile at him. "Hello Mr Shue, I'm Riley Puckerman and I'll be singing Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson" I say. He nods at me and I start to sing._

_Riley:_

I_don't wanna be left behind_

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching my breath in a web of lies_

_I've spent most of my life_

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_

_Shadowboxing the other half_

_Learning how to react_

_I've spent most of my time_

_(I begin to do my dance routine which is a mix of contemporary and gymnastics)_

_Catching my breath, letting go_

_Turning my other cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down_

_It's all so simple now_

_Addicted to the love I found_

_Heavy heart, now on a weightless cloud_

_Making time for the ones that count_

_I'll spend the rest of my time_

_Laughing hard with the windows down_

_Leaving footprints all over town_

_Keeping faith, karma comes around_

_I will spend the rest of my life_

_Catching my breath, letting it go_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that I told you, this is my life_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down_

_It's all so simple now_

_You helped me see the beauty in everything_

_Catching my breath, letting it go_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, _

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show__  
__Now that I told you, this is my life _

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right___

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of this show__  
__Now that I told you, this is my life_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right___

_Catch my breath!___

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back_

_I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)___

_Catching my breath, letting it go, _

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show__  
__Now that I told you, this is my life, _

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right___

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

_I finish the routine with a back flip into the splits. "Was that okay Mr Shue?" I ask._

"_Your dance moves are pretty incredible, we could definitely use someone who can dance like you. Your vocals are nice but could use a little work. I'll see you at our first glee club meeting on Friday at four" Mr Shue says._

"_Thank you" I say excitedly. When I walk off stage Will is there waiting for me. "Did you like it?" I ask._

"_I loved it. You are incredibly talented" Will says._

"_Thank you" I say._

"_I think you might possibly be the most beautiful girl I've ever met" he says. "Close your eyes" he says._

"_Why?" I ask._

"_Just do it. I promise it will be worth it" he says. So I close my eyes. Seconds later I feel Will's lips against mine. A few minutes after we pull apart._

"_I've been imagining doing that for a long time" I admit._

"_Was it as perfect as you imagined?" he asks._

"_No. It was better" I say._

"_Do you want to do it again?" Will asks._

"_Can I have my eyes open this time?" I ask._

"_Yes" he says laughing._

_We kiss once again. If this is any indication of what is to come on our date on Friday then it should be a very good date._

**Mickey's POV**

**It's my first day at school today and I'm completely dreading it. I haven't been back since the accident and for the first time in my life I don't want to go. I don't want people to treat me like a cripple just because I have a stupid prosthetic foot. Which is why I'm not going to tell anyone. I know there's probably going to be all sorts of rumours as to why I wasn't at school the second half of my sophomore year but let them talk. I'm fine with whatever they think as long as it's not the truth.**

**My mom has breakfast ready when I go downstairs. "Mickey, I want to talk to you about Glee" she says.**

"**What about it?" I ask knowing where this conversation will probably end up going. **

"**You should join. You have a nice voice and they could use someone with your dancing talent" Mom says.**

"**I don't dance anymore mom you know that" I say.**

"**But if you one day decided to, Glee would be a good place to be" she says.**

"**Mom I told you I don't want to join Glee. I don't want to dance ever again. I don't even know if I can dance anymore" I say gesturing to my foot.**

"**The doctor said you'd be able to. You don't have to dance at first just sing. Mickey you used to love being onstage. Glee will help you rediscover that" Mom says.**

"**Mom it's just not me anymore. I need to focus on getting a good grade in Chemistry" I say.**

"**Okay let me put it this way Mickey. You join Glee or I'll reduce your allowance for the next year" Mom says.**

"**Mom!" I complain.**

"**It's been 6 months Mickey. When you fall off the horse you have to get back on. It's time for you to get back on the horse" she says.**

"**Fine I will join Glee. But I won't dance" I say. **

"**No one's asking you to. I know you'll only dance when you're ready" Mom says.**

"**Thank you Mom" I say hugging her.**

"**For what?" she asks.**

"**For believing that I'll dance again" I say.**

"**You love dancing. It's in your blood. There's no way you'll stop doing it forever" she says.**

**I was right. When I'm at school I can hear everyone whispering behind my back. Some think that I was pregnant, some say I was in juvie, some say I ran away and some say that I had some life threatening disease. There were many more but not one of them got the truth. I am glad about that. **

**I sign up for Glee as per my mother's nagging. I haven't sung since the accident either. I didn't want to perform when the one thing I loved to do and was better at than anyone else was taken away from me. I go to my audition after school. "Hi Mr Shue, my name is Mickey Chang and I'll be singing Eyes Open by Taylor Swift" I say before starting to sing, my eyes closed.**

**Mickey:**

**Everybody's waiting**

**Everybody's watching**

**Even when you're sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**The tricky thing **

**Is yesterday we were just children**

**Playing soldiers just pretending**

**Dreaming dreams with happy endings**

**In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords**

**But now we've stepped into a cruel world**

**Where everybody stands and keeps score**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard**

**Every lessons forms a new scar**

**They never thought you'd make it this far**

**But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you**

**It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now**

**But you've got something they don't**

**Yeah you've got something they don't**

**You've just gotta keep your eyes open**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your feet ready**

**Heartbeat steady**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your aim locked**

**The night goes dark**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**I open my eyes but instead of seeing Mr Shue I see the audience who were there the night my foot was crushed. "Mickey?" Mr Shue says his voice breaking into my reverie. **

"**Yes?" I ask.**

"**You're in. See you on Friday at four. Do you dance Mickey?" he asks. My mind goes back to the accident, the day I stopped dancing. **

_**Flashback**_

_**I watch as the colourful flares I created light up the stage at my parents studio. I am so proud of my work. "Congratulations honey, it looks beautiful" my dad says.**_

"_**Thank you dad" I say. The flares light up the stage beautifully, it's working just as I intended it to. Then there's a spark.**_

"_**Was that supposed to happen?" my dad asks.**_

"_**No!" I yell panicking. The machine keeps throwing off sparks. I grab some tools and run over to the machine to try and fix it. The cable breaks and the machine starts to roll. **_

"_**Mickey get away from there" my dad yells but I don't listen. I don't want all my hard work to break just like that. It took me months to make that machine. I stand below the stage hoping to catch it before it breaks. I watch in horror as it falls and lands….directly onto my foot. I fall backwards pinned down by the machine and screaming in pain. **_

_**I wake up later in the hospital, my foot gone and replaced with a prosthetic. In that moment I vow that I will never dance again.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"**No. No I don't dance" I say running out crying before Mr Shue can say anything else about the life and the hobby I used to love.**

Vicky's POV

"Look who it is, it's the leprechaun" a voice says from behind me.

"Look what the wind blew in" I say to Kieran Jackson.

"Look what the cat dragged in" he retorts.

"What exactly do you want Jackson?" I ask not really wanting to deal with him right now.

"Some friends of mine are having a party and they wanted to invite you" he says.

"But you hate me" I say confused.

"I do. I think your hair looks like it should be on top of a carrot and your skin looks like it just came out of a chalk machine" he says.

"And I think that you're an arrogant ass. So why exactly are you inviting me to a party?" I ask.

"Because my friend Leo for some reason thinks that you're cool. Plus we didn't have enough girls. So will you come?" he asks.

"Fine. But don't expect me to talk to you" I say.

"I would actually prefer it if you kept at least ten feet away from me at all times. I'm worried your hair might burst into flames" he says.

"Later, Kieran" I say walking to my first lesson. Kieran Jackson is the biggest pain in my ass. He appears everywhere I go. I mean everywhere. Even this afternoon when I am at my glee audition he is there. It's like he's stalking me. Admittedly Kieran is totally my type, he has gorgeous blue eyes and he is probably one of the biggest geeks I've ever met. Unfortunately he ruins it when he opens his mouth.

"Hello Mr Shue, I'm Vicky Flanagan and I'll be singing Smile by Avril Lavigne" I say and I start to sing.

Vicky:

You know that I'm a crazy b***h

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Oh, oh

But you don't really give a s**t

You go with it, go with it, go with it

Cause you're f*****g crazy rock 'n' roll

You said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

You said "Hey"

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think

What did you, what did you put in my drink?

I remember making out and then, oh, oh

I woke up with a new tattoo

Your name was on me and my name was on you

I would do it all over again

You said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

You said "Hey"

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

You know that I'm a crazy b***h

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

You know that I'm a crazy b***h

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

(The reason) The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

"That was very nice Vicky. Our first meeting is on Friday at four" Mr Shue says. I walk off the stage and of course there is Kieran.

"Why do you insist on following me everywhere? It's creepy!" I yell at him.

"I never know when I might have new material for insults about you. Following you helps me get it" he says.

"That's a load of bull and you know it. Why are you really following me Kieran?" I ask.

"I can't say" he says.

"Then leave me alone. I don't need you criticising my every move and following me like a crazy person. Just please leave me alone" I say.

"I didn't realize you thought of me as a crazy person" he says sadly.

"I didn't say you were a crazy person, I said following me meant you were acting like a crazy person. Besides I try not to think of you at all if I can help it" I say.

"I got that. Okay I'll go" he says. He doesn't leave before I notice the sad look in his eye though. Does he like me? It can't be possible, he's been insulting me ever since we met in freshman year. Is he doing it to hide the fact he likes me? I don't know. But I'm going to this party and I'm going to find out.

**Nate's POV**

**No one in their right mind would choose to be gay. I've been bullied since I was 12 not because of a choice I've made but because of who I am. I can't even walk into the school building without being bullied anymore. I remember the day it started. I thought it would be okay to just tell my friend who I really was. It turns out that I was wrong.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**If I tell you something will you promise not to tell?" I ask my friend Adam.**_

"_**Sure Nate. You can tell me anything" he says. **_

"_**I think I'm gay" I say. We didn't really talk that much after I said that. I think Adam's scared to hang out with me in case I fall in love with him or something. I knew this was a bad idea. I should have just kept it to myself. **_

_**The next day at school, everyone is looking at me differently. "You told everyone didn't you" I say glaring at Adam. He just ignores me and walks away. That's what it's like for most of the day. Like I'm invisible. If only I had stayed completely invisible.**_

_**After school I am stopped outside by a bunch of eighth graders who are much bigger than me. **_

"_**We heard that you're a little faggot" he says.**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about" I say.**_

"_**Yeah you do faggot. You're going to wish you were never born after what we do to you" he says. I close my eyes and brace myself. Then the pummelling I was expecting comes. They pin me down and scratch me. They punch me, they cut me with their penknifes. Every second I feel like a new bruise is forming somewhere on my body. I keep wishing to just be knocked unconscious so I don't have to go through this pain any longer. Finally one of the boys takes a baseball bat to my head and my wish is granted. The physical pain is gone but the pain in my heart is still there.**_

_**I wake up in the hospital. This is where I first started. Cutting I mean. I stole my dad's razor (as he and my mom were staying at the hospital with me) and I just drew the blade across my wrist. And for those few seconds my pain faded. So I did it again. And again. And again. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

**It's my first day of high school and I have no doubt that this will be even worse than middle school. Everyone knows I'm gay, I'm sure. The kids who were in middle school with me will have made sure that it is spread like wildfire. I see the sign-up sheet for Glee on my way to class. I remember my mom and dad telling me about it. They said that Glee Club was the most accepting place in this close minded school. So I decide to sign up.**

**I go to my audition after school. By this point I've been slushied at least 5 times. I didn't have any change of clothes so I'm covered in purple, blue, red and green stains. It seems like the jocks decided to throw every single colour of slushie available in this school at me. **

"**Hi Mr Shue, I'm Nate Lynn and I'll be singing a mashup of The Fray's Never Say Never and How To Save A Life" I say before starting to sing.**

**Nate:**

**Some things we don't talk about**

**Rather do without**

**And just hold the smile**

**Falling in and out of love**

**Ashamed and proud of **

**Same damn problem**

**Together all the while**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**You can never say never**

**While we don't know when**

**But time and time again**

**Younger now than we were before**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness **

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night **

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Never say never**

**While we don't know when**

**Time, time, time again**

**Younger now than we were before**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

"**That was very nice Nate. I'll see you on Friday at four for our first glee club meeting" Mr Shue says.**

**I walk out of the auditorium into the hallway. I am ambushed by three large jocks. "Welcome to McKinley fag" the largest of them says throwing yet another slushie in my face. While he does that one of them throws me into the lockers. Punches fly, left, right and centre. One guy kicks me in the ribs. I feel I'm 12 again and being beaten up by those 8****th**** graders. Except this time is much, much worse. They leave me once they feel like they have knocked me around enough. My head is pounding, every single bone in my body aches but I still find enough strength to make that one small cut. Just as it did 3 years ago it makes me feel better, if only for a second.**

_Katie's POV_

"_Look who it is. It's brace face" Lily Howard says when she sees me coming into school. Lily Howard has tortured me for the past 10 years of my life. No matter where I go I can't get rid of her. _

"_Don't you have someone else to torture?" I ask her._

"_Probably. But it's more fun with you. The others fight back" she says in her sneering voice. She then proceeds to throw a slushie in my face. I can't really see what she does to me after that but I can feel it. I can feel the bruises rising under my skin. I just stand there and take it. I should fight back but I just can't._

"_Leave her alone" a voice says from behind me. Or maybe in front, I can't really tell as I have corn syrup in my eyes. _

"_What's it to you Canada?" Lily says. I thought there was something different about his accent._

"_No one deserves to be treated like that. Now I'm going to say it one more time, leave her alone" he says._

"_Or what? You're going to kick my ass?" she asks mockingly._

"_I don't really like kicking other peoples asses but yes I could do it if I wanted to. I'm 6'5 and you must be at least a foot shorter. Now leave her alone" he says. To my surprise Lily actually turns and walks away, although not before shouting a string of curse words at the guy who saved me._

"_Thank you for that" I say to the guy._

"_Not a problem. I hate it when stupid people think it's okay to bully other people" he says shrugging._

"_Well thank you anyway. I just realized, you saved me from Lily Howard but I still don't know your name" I say._

"_I'm Caleb Spencer. I just moved here from Vancouver" he says holding out his hand for me to shake._

"_Katie Abrams. I've lived here pretty much my entire life but I was born in New York" I say._

"_Well Katie Abrams, you should probably get cleaned up" he says gesturing to my slushied clothes. I get my spare clothes from my locker and he helps me clean off the slushie in the bathroom. _

"_So Vancouver?" I ask him._

"_Yeah, my grandparents lived there. I was born on the Beaver Lake Cree Nation Reserve near Edmonton, Alberta. My dad died when I was 12 so we moved to Vancouver to live with my grandparents and then my mom was offered a job here this year so we moved" he says._

"_Sorry about your dad" I say._

"_Thanks. What about you?" he asks._

"_Oh my mom and dad split up when I was a baby. I've never met my mom. My dad's awesome though" I say._

"_I guess we have something in common there then" he says._

"_We both have only one parent yeah. I don't suppose you like hockey?" he asks._

"_I've never played" I admit._

"_You're kidding. Maybe I should teach you sometime" he says._

"_Is that a date offer?" I ask._

"_I thought more like two friends hanging out. I don't really know anyone here yet and you seem cool" he says._

"_I'd love for you to teach me to play hockey. This is ice we're talking about right?" I ask._

"_Yeah it is. You do know how to skate right?" he asks._

"_Yes I know how to skate" I say laughing._

"_Good. How about Saturday?" he asks._

"_Saturday would be nice" I say smiling. High school's already looking better than middle school-I have made at least one friend._

"_I've got my glee audition now so I have to go" I say not really wanting to leave._

"_You do Glee? I auditioned earlier" he says._

"_Really? Did you get in?" I ask._

"_Yeah" he says._

"_I forgot to ask, how old are you?" I ask._

"_I'm seventeen. A junior" he says._

"_Fifteen, I'm a freshman" I say._

_We talk all the way to the auditorium. He tells me about his dad and his life in Canada and I tell him about my dad and his tv show. He sits in the seats behind Mr Shue and I walk onto the stage._

"_Hi Mr Shue, I'm Katie Abrams and I'll be singing Brave by Sara Bareilles" I say. I keep my eyes firmly fixed on Caleb and begin to sing._

_Katie:_

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast_

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

_Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

_When they settle 'neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Sometimes a shadow wins_

_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_Everybody's been there_

_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

_Fallen for the fear_

_And done some disappearing_

_Bow down to the mighty_

_Don't run, stop holding your tongue_

_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

_Maybe one of these days you can let the night in_

_Show me how big your brave is_

_Say what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_And since your history of silence_

_Won't do you any good_

_Did you think it would?_

_Let your words be anything but empty_

_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_See you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

"_That was very nice Katie. You're in. See you on Friday, the meeting's at four" Mr Shue says. I meet Caleb in the wings of the stage. "That was beautiful. You have a lovely voice" he says._

"_Thank you" I reply._

"_How come you can sing about being brave but you can't stand up to that girl and her band of minions?" he asks._

"_It's different singing about it and actually doing it" I mumble._

"_I'm going to help you become more confident" he says._

"_How?" I ask._

"_You need a new look. A new look will give you more confidence. So I introduced myself to some of the girls in Glee and asked if they would help you. They were more than willing" he says._

"_Why would you do this for me? We only just met, you barely know me" I say._

"_I know enough to know that I like you. You deserve this. Maybe then you'll have enough confidence to stand up to those bullies" he says._

_I hug him. "Thank you. No one's ever done anything this nice for me before" I say._

"_Not a problem. That's what friends do for each other" he says._

"_We're friends?" I ask._

"_I think so, don't you?" he asks._

"_Yeah. I think we're going to be great friends" I say._

_A/N: I know this was really long-the only other chapter that will be as long as this is the next one. After that they will get shorter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this-I started back at school on Thursday so I will have less time for updates. The next chapter should be up by next weekend depending on how much time I have to write. The songs used in this chapter were Celebrity Skin-Hole, performed by Izzy Hudson and Harry Marshall, Always Be Together-Little Mix, performed by Nikayla Puckerman, Don't Let Me Be Lonely-The Band Perry, performed by Blaize Hummel-Anderson, Holding Out For A Hero-Ella Mae Bowen, performed by Georgie Lopez-Pierce and Danielle Moore, Thrift Shop-Macklemore performed by Charlie Evans, Catch My Breath-Kelly Clarkson performed by Riley Puckerman, Eyes Open-Taylor Swift performed by Mickey Chang, Smile-Avril Lavigne performed by Vicky Flanagan, Never Say Never/How To Save A Life-The Fray, performed by Nate Lynn and Brave-Sara Barielles performed by Katie Abrams. My OC's that were introduced in this chapter were Harry Marshall, Claire Whittaker, Kieran Jackson, Lily Howard and Caleb Spencer. _

_Review? _


	3. Auditions Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: Okay so here's the second chapter of auditions. I know I said I'd get it up last week but I didn't have the time so here it is now. I will try to get the fourth chapter up next week but it depends on how much time I have-school is keeping me busy! I haven't updated the story Moving On: Senior Year for a long time I know-I didn't really think anyone was reading it as it hasn't been reviewed in a long time but I am going to try to update it soon as I have an idea for the next chapter. I'm hoping to update Rachel Enchanted this weekend too-if I have the time. I will update Back At The Start soon as well but it probably won't be this week. All the characters who did not have auditions in the last chapter will appear in this one. The auditions are over two different days- the ones in the first chapter were on a Wednesday, these are on Thursday and the big group number is Friday. Some scenes in Elena's POV are rated M.

Chapter 3: Auditions Part 2

**Will's POV**

**I slip a note into Riley's locker as soon as I get to school on Thursday morning. I have something very special planned for her that I hope she'll enjoy. I've been planning this for her ever since my parents told me this particular story so I hope she'll like it. I hide behind the side of the lockers so I can see her face when she reads the note. I watch as she reads it and looks around curiously to see who sent it. I step out from behind the lockers and walk over to her.**

"**You?" she says.**

"**Who did you think it was? I hope there aren't lines of boys waiting to go out with you" I say.**

"**No I was hoping it was you. The auditorium at 12 huh? I thought our date was for tomorrow night" she says.**

"**It is. This is more like a pre-date" I say.**

"**A pre-date? I like the sound of that" she says kissing me. **

"**I'm glad" I say.**

"**Are you going to tell me anything about it?" she asks.**

"**It's a surprise" I say.**

"**Just a teeny weeny bit?" she begs.**

"**Nope. You'll have to come to find out" I say winking at her.**

"**You are such a tease!" she says.**

"**You know you love it" I say walking away.**

**I have to barge my way out of my last period before lunch so that I can get to the auditorium on time to set up my pre-date for me and Riley. I have just got it perfect when she enters from the side of the stage.**

"**So what's the big surprise?" she asks.**

"**This. We're having lunch here today" I say gesturing to the picnic behind me.**

"**Did you make all this food?" she asks looking at the spread of food in awe.**

"**Yes. Unlike my dad I can actually cook" I say.**

**She laughs at that. "I tried your dad's food once. I think it was macaroni cheese. I've never tasted anything so disgusting in my life" she says making a face. "Sorry I just remembered the taste" she says.**

**I laugh at that. Riley makes me laugh like no one else can. My mom says my dad can cook exactly one thing-pancakes and nothing else which is true. Everything else he makes tastes like nothing you've ever tasted before and not in a good way.**

"**So what culinary delights have we here?" she says sitting down on the picnic blanket next to me.**

"**Your favourite" I say pulling the foil off her plate.**

"**You made me mac and cheese with little cut up hot dogs? You really are the most awesome guy ever" she says.**

"**You deserve it" I say digging into my own food.**

"**I am curious about one thing though. Why here?" she asks. **

"**My dad while he's not much of a cook, he's great at the whole romance thing. He's told me so many stories about the amazing dates he planned for her but this idea was one that came from my mom. My dad told me the story of their first date-he had another girlfriend at the time but they call this their first date. Anyway my mom set up a picnic just like this one on this very stage and at the end of the date she said "you can kiss me if you want to" and he did. So my parents' first kiss and first date happened on this stage" I say.**

"**That's a great story" she says.**

"**My dad also proposed to my mom here. It was their last year of high school and he set up the exact same picnic she did on their first date. I thought maybe having our first date here would bring us good luck" he says.**

"**You can kiss me if you want to" she says repeating my mother's words to my dad from all those years ago.**

"**I want to" I say and I kiss her. We continue to eat and I almost can't believe it when the bell signalling the end of lunch goes. **

"**Are we still on for breadstix tomorrow night?" she asks.**

"**Definitely" I say smiling.**

"**This was a perfect first date. Thank you" she says kissing me again.**

"**You're welcome" I say.**

**Later that afternoon I go to my Glee audition. There's Riley sitting in the front row watching me. I smile at her and she smiles right back. "Hello Mr Shue, I'm Will Hudson and I'll be singing The Good Left Undone by The Rise Against" I say taking out my guitar and starting to sing and play.**

**Will:**

**In fields where nothing grew but weeds**

**I found a flower at my feet**

**Bending there in my direction**

**I wrapped a hand around its stem**

**I pulled until the roots gave in**

**Finding there what I'd been missing**

**But I know**

**So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong**

**There's a point we pass from which we can't return**

**I feel the cold rain of the coming storm**

**All because of you**

**I haven't slept in so long**

**When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean**

**Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down**

**I'll follow your voice,**

**All you have to do is shout it out**

**Inside my hands these petals browned**

**Dried up, fallen to the ground**

**But it was already too late now**

**I pushed my fingers through the earth,**

**Returned this flower to the dirt, **

**So it could live. I walked away now**

**But I know **

**Not a day goes by when I don't feel this burn**

**There's a point we pass from which we can't return.**

**I felt the cold rain of the coming storm.**

**All because of you,**

**I haven't slept in so long, **

**When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,**

**Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,**

**I'll follow your voice, **

**All you have to do is shout it out.**

**All because of you…**

**All because of you…**

**All because of you,**

**I haven't slept in so long,**

**When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,**

**Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,**

**Inside these arms of yours.**

**All because of you,**

**I believe in angels.**

**Not the kind with wings,**

**No, not the kind with halos,**

**The kind that bring you home,**

**When home becomes a strange place.**

**I'll follow your voice, **

**All you have to do is shout it out.**

"**Well done Will. You're in, see you tomorrow for the first Glee Club rehearsal. It's in the choir room at four" Mr Shue says.**

"**What did you think?" I ask Riley when I meet her after my audition.**

"**You have a nice voice. You sound a lot like your dad" she says.**

"**Thank you" I say.**

"**You know I find guitar playing really sexy?" she says winking.**

"**Oh really?" I ask and we begin to make out. My dad was right, girls really do like guys who can sing.**

Frankie's POV

I never understood why my sister hates our family so much. Okay so I don't really get on with my mom-she's great for advice but we just don't get on well. My dad says it's because I'm too much like her but I don't think that's true. Aside from the physical similarities and my voice, I prefer to think that I'm like my dad who is my best friend in the entire world. Our Saturday football game is my favourite part of the whole week.

Starting at high school I know that it's very likely that I will be slushied. But I'm a member of the Cheerio's so hopefully it won't be too often. I also really want to meet a guy. A cute, smart, sexy guy who sweeps me off my feet like in a fairytale. I always thought when my mom and dad told me about their relationship it was a bit like a fairytale. Now I want one of my own.

Of course it won't probably won't happen my first week of school but a girl can dream right? I've been dreaming of this my entire life and it's never happened. Not yet anyway.

With my cheerio's uniform on, I am able to walk down the halls with confidence. I'm not going to be mean to anyone or anything, I do cheerleading because I love it not because it will make me popular. I am walking to my next class when I bump directly into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I say leaning down to help him pick up his books. I didn't actually get a good look at him when I bumped into him so when we stand up I finally have a good look at his face. It's like Prince Charming has leaped out of the fairytale and come to life here.

"No problem. I'm guessing you're a freshman right?" he says.

"How did you know?" I ask blushing furiously.

"You're the fourth newbie I've bumped into today" he says smiling.

"Franziska Hudson. But everyone calls me Frankie" I say holding out my hand for him to shake. He goes for a kiss on the cheek instead.

"I find handshakes far too formal" he explains. "Franziska? That's an unusual name" he comments.

"I know. My parents had two kids with normal names and then decided on that for me. It has a nice meaning though. It's German and it means free" I say.

"It's a lovely name" he says.

"That's nice of you. I hate to point out that you still haven't told me yours" I say.

He laughs and runs his hand through his blonde curly hair. "It's Cameron Miller but most people call me Cam. I'm a junior" he says.

"Well it's nice to meet you Cam and once again I'm sorry for bumping into you" I say.

"I'm not sorry you bumped into me" he says smiling. He's one of those people whose smile reaches their eyes before their mouth. He has beautiful eyes- brown and sparkling.

"I have to get to class" I say my cheeks turning even redder than before as I was imagining what it would be like to kiss him.

"If I wanted to see you again where would I find you?" Cam asks.

"I'm auditioning for Glee after school. Your best bet would be to find me in the auditorium" I say.

"You sing?" he asks.

"Yeah I love it. I'm Rachel Hudson's daughter" I explain.

"Am I supposed to know the name Rachel Hudson?" he asks.

"I guess you're not that into Broadway. She was a big Broadway star" I say.

"Well if you're as talented as you are beautiful then I'm sure you'll do just as well" he says.

"Okay now I really have to go before my cheeks turn a really disgusting shade of red" I say.

He laughs and says "I'll see you soon, Frankie".

"Count on it Cam" I say before walking off. I can't believe it. My first day of school and I've already met a guy who seems to like me. Maybe I will get my fairytale ending after all.

I go to my glee audition and to my surprise, Cam is sitting right at the front of the auditorium. I smile and then say "Hello Mr Shue, I'm Frankie Hudson and I'll be singing Once Upon A Time from the musical Brooklyn" I say before starting to sing.

Frankie:

Has anyone ever read you a fairytale

And taken you to places magical

Where homes are made of gingerbread and skies are always blue

Where pumpkins turn to coaches and wishes all come true

Has anyone ever sung you a lullaby?

You can fly above the rain clouds

Close your eyes

Let the melody carry you

Leave all your fears behind

You can float across a rainbow sky to once upon a time

I believed in miracles (once upon a time)

I believed love would conquer all (once upon a time)

I believed anything was possible

And I believed again the moment when

I saw you here tonight

Now once upon a time has never felt more right

(Once upon a time) I believed in miracles

(Once upon a time) I believed that love would conquer all

I believed anything was possible

Once upon a time (we believed in miracles)

Once upon a time (we believed that love would conquer all)

Oh yes I believed anything was possible

And I believed again the moment when

I saw you here tonight

Now once upon a time

Has never felt more right

More Right!

I finish singing and Cam stands up and claps. "That was lovely Frankie. You sounded just like your mom. I'll see you at the rehearsal at four tomorrow" Mr Shue says. I walk off stage and Cam is standing there waiting for me.

"Okay I believe you now. You can sing" he says.

"Did you like it?" I ask.

"You sounded beautiful" he says.

"Thank you. I'm glad you came to watch me sing" I say.

"I wanted to ask you for something" he says.

"What was it?" I ask.

"Can I have your cell phone number?" he asks.

"Sure. Give me your phone" I say. He hands it over and I type my number into his phone.

"I'll call you" he says.

"I'll be looking forward to your call" I say.

I am silently cheering in my head. I just gave my number to an attractive upperclassman. Aside from being an actress/singer-songwriter in LA it's one of my biggest dreams. Maybe, just maybe I'll get to go out with an attractive upperclassman!

**Elena's POV**

**It's my first day of high school and just like middle school there are boys trying to come up and talk to me. I usually scream every time one comes near me so I'm pretty sure that by the end of the day none of them will. It's not that I don't like boys in that way, I do but after my experiences with them I just can't be alone with them. My phone beeps with a message from someone. I open it up.**

_After school, my house. Be there or else I'll tell everyone your dirty little secret you slut. Austin_

**I literally scream and send my phone flying. I don't realize I've done it until my sister Nikayla is standing next to me holding out my phone. **

"**Are you ok El?" she asks me.**

"**I'm fine. Perfectly fine" I say. I've never told anyone about Austin. I can't tell anyone about Austin. They'll all say that I'm a little slut and I deserved it. No girl deserves that. I was only 10 years old when it started.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Have a nice time at your friend Natalie's okay sweetie" my mom says giving me a hug.**_

"_**I will mom. Love you, bye" I say running out of the car. I'm so excited to spend time with Natalie and my other friends. I practically bounce up the drive. **_

_**We spend the evening watching movies and laughing and everything's fine. Then night comes. I don't feel it when they drag me into a closet as I am fast asleep. I wake up and looming above me is a pair of green eyes.**_

_**I scream but the guy's hand covers my mouth. "It would be better if you didn't resist this" he says.**_

"_**Austin, stop" I say.**_

"_**My sister promised me I'd get to enjoy myself tonight" he says coming closer.**_

"_**Get away from me you psycho" I yell pushing him away.**_

"_**I can wait all night if I have to" he says sitting back and leaning against the walls of the closet.**_

_**I knock hard on the door. "LET ME OUT" I yell.**_

"_**Afraid not" a voice comes from overhead and I see a camera and a recorder there.**_

"_**What did you do Natalie?" I ask.**_

"_**Simple. You're our entertainment for the evening. We're going to watch while Austin feels you up. And possibly more" she says.**_

"_**You're sick" I yell.**_

"_**We can wait all night. Just give in Elena. It's going to happen no matter what you say" she says.**_

"_**No" I say crossing my arms and legs. **_

_**Hours pass. "You let me do this and you get out of this closet" Austin whispers in my ear. I am so tired. There's nowhere comfortable to sleep in this closet. **_

"_**Fine" I mutter closing my eyes. **_

"_**You keep your eyes open" he says forcefully opening them. **_

"_**Just. Get. It. Over. With" I say.**_

"_**As you please" he says. First he sticks his fingers down my pajama bottoms and into me. I bite my lip to try and distract myself. His tongue flicks into my mouth. I'm only ten years old, this shouldn't be happening to me.**_

_**He takes my pajamas off. I back up against the wall not wanting him to touch me anymore.**_

"_**I've had enough!" I say.**_

"_**Well I haven't" he says. He pins my wrists up against the walls and kisses me furiously. I struggle but he's much older and stronger than I am.**_

"_**Stop trying to fight it" he says. He tries to feel my chest but there's not much to feel. "Guess I'll just have to go for the gold" he says gleefully. He sticks himself inside me and I scream again. "Stop screaming" he orders slapping my face. **_

_**I close my eyes and just let this fresh hell wash over me. I can hear the girls upstairs laughing in my head. I think it's going to stop but it doesn't. It feels like it's never going to stop until he finally falls asleep. **_

_**When I get in the car and go home the next day my mom asks me how the sleepover was. I say fine but as soon as I go to bed that night I have horrible nightmares. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

**4 years later and I've lost count of the number of times he's raped me. Is there any wonder I can't trust boys anymore? Heck I can't trust anyone. The only way I can express myself is through singing. Which is why I decided to join Glee. **

**Singing is the way that I try to get through the mess that my life has become since that night 4 years ago. So I go to the audition. Even being alone in a room with Mr Shue terrifies me. The only guys I can be alone in a room with, without screaming or having a severe panic attack are my dad, my uncle and my cousin Chad. Even though he's far away, Mr Shue still seems like a threat. Every time I see a guy their face morphs into Austin. **

"**Hello Mr Shue, my name is Elena Puckerman and I'll be singing Tip Toe by Imagine Dragons" I say.**

**Elena:**

**In the morning light let my roots take flight**

**Watch me fall from above like a vicious dove**

**They don't see me come, who can blame them?**

**They never seem to catch my eye but I never wondered why**

**I won't fall asleep**

**I won't fall asleep**

**Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming**

**Hey yeah, let me tiptoe higher**

**Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low**

**Hey yeah, tiptoe higher**

**From your slanted view see the morning dew**

**Sink into the soil, watch the water boil**

**They won't see me run, who can blame them?**

**They never look to see me fly, so I never have to lie**

**I won't fall asleep**

**I won't fall asleep**

**Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming**

**Hey yeah, let me tiptoe higher**

**Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low**

**Hey yeah, tiptoe higher**

**Nobody else, nobody else**

**Nobody else can take me higher**

**Nobody else can take me higher**

**Nobody else can take me higher**

**Nobody else**

**Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming**

**Hey yeah, let me tiptoe higher**

**Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low**

**Hey yeah, tiptoe higher**

**Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming**

**Hey yeah, let me tiptoe higher**

**Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low**

**Hey yeah, tiptoe higher**

"**That was very nice Elena. You are in. Our rehearsal's in the choir room at four tomorrow" he says.**

"**Okay thanks" I say and run off stage. I collapse in the corner next to the stage. I take my asthma inhaler out of my pocket and take a few deep breaths. I have to remind myself that not every guy I see is Austin. But that's hard when I see Austin's face on every guy I see. **

_Tony's POV_

_The start of high school is in essence my first step in becoming a star. I'm never going to let anyone or anything hold me back from that amazing dream. The only dream I have that's bigger is meeting my biological mom and my dads still refuse to let me do that. So I am simply going to focus on my broadway aspirations for now. I will meet my mom. When I'm 18 and my dads can't tell me what to do anymore, the first thing I'll do is go and meet her. _

_I know I'm going to be the star of glee club this year. It stands to reason-stardom is in my genes. My dad is still a big star and my aunt is Rachel freaking Hudson! There's no way I won't be. When I leave, I'm going to New York and never coming back. I don't see why my dads didn't want to raise me and my sisters in New York, it's the most amazing city in the world. Unlike this shit hole of a town. _

_I haven't met anyone yet other than the kids that I've grown up with. I know that my high school experience won't be about the kids I'm friends with or the girlfriends (or boyfriends) that I have. It's about me being on my way to being the brightest star of them all._

"_Do you mind?" an angry girl's voice breaks into my thoughts._

"_I'm sorry?" I ask not knowing what she's talking about._

"_You've been standing there for ten minutes talking to yourself about how you're going to be a big star and you're blocking my locker" she says haughtily. I quickly move out of the way while she gets her books._

"_So locker blocker, what's your name?" she asks. _

"_Tony Hummel-Anderson" I say. She sounds almost like a military commander and I have to resist the urge to add "sir" or "mam" on the end. _

"_You're a freshman aren't you?" she asks._

"_How did you know?" I respond._

"_Oh please. The dreamy ones are always freshmen. Kerry James by the way. I'm a junior" she says._

"_Nice to meet you Kerry" I say shaking her hand._

"_If you make any Oz jokes I swear I will pummel your ass" she says._

"_Oz jokes as in Wizard of?" I ask._

"_No as in Australia. I come from Australia. Did you not notice the accent?" she says._

"_Not really no" he says._

"_Wow observant much" she says sarcastically._

"_What is your problem? You've only just met me and you're already being mean!" I complain._

"_If I'm mean that means I like you dumbo" she says._

"_You're way too tall to be my type" I say._

"_Types can change" she says._

_I look down and notice she is limping slightly and holding a crutch. "What's up with your leg?" I ask._

"_Bush fire. Scar tissue, can't walk properly" she says._

"_Is it painful?" I ask._

"_Not really no" she says._

"_So if you think being a broadway star is stupid what is it that you want?" I ask._

"_I want to help people. I'm going to be a therapist" she says._

"_A shrink?" I say half laughing._

"_Hey, they're really helpful okay. Mine really helped me out after the whole bush fire incident. I want to do that for someone. Help to make a difference in their lives. Which is far less shallow than wanting to be a performer" she says haughtily._

"_Music is supposed to help people too you know" I say._

"_Yes but you want to be on Broadway because you want to be a famous star. I heard you before locker blocker" she says._

"_It's Tony" I correct._

"_Sorry Tony. You know I sing too" she says._

"_Really?" I ask slightly more interested now._

"_Yes really. Why do I not look like I can?" she asks._

"_No, you look like you can do anything" I admit. Her piercing green eyes hold more determination than anyone I've ever seen. _

_She takes her guitar out of her locker. "You play guitar?" I ask. This girl is quickly becoming more interesting to me._

"_Yeah. My dad taught me" she says._

"_I play too" I say showing her my guitar. _

"_That's a sweet guitar. Where did you get it?" she asks._

"_It was my dad's first guitar. Yours?" he asks._

"_It was my grandfather's. He passed it down to my dad who passed it down to me" I say._

"_That has some pretty cool history then. It sounds like you and your dad are close" I say._

"_We were. Then he and my stupid mom got a divorce and she moved me away from Australia and my dad" she says._

_I'm not really sure what to say about that. "I've never met my mom" I say._

"_How exactly does that work?" she asks._

"_I have two gay dads. My mom was a surrogate" I say._

"_Maybe you should try and met her" she suggests._

"_I've tried. Every time I try my dads stop me. I don't want to go behind their backs it wouldn't be right" I say._

_She stops walking. "Why did you stop?" I ask._

"_Because my class is here" she says gesturing at the classroom. She is about to walk in when I stop her._

"_Would you come with me to my glee club audition this afternoon?" I ask._

"_Why, do you need moral support?" she asks._

"_No, I'd like you to sing with me" I say._

"_You want to share your spotlight?" she asks dubiously._

"_With you? Absolutely" I say. _

"_Okay. I'll meet you after school" she says walking into her class. I smile knowing that once I've sung a duet with her, I'll know if we have chemistry. Musical chemistry is the most powerful type of chemistry-so my dads say and I think I agree._

_After school we walk to the auditorium together. She's more sporty than me and she doesn't like to dance but she's not a homophobe and like me she's incredibly close to her dad. Plus she's a really funny girl. Sure she's taller than me but then again who isn't? _

"_Hello Mr Shue, I'm Tony Hummel-Anderson and this is my friend Kerry James. We'll be singing Till I Hear You Sing from Love Never Dies" I say. _

_Tony:_

_The day starts, the day ends_

_Time crawls by_

_Night steals in pacing the floor_

_The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep_

_Till I hear you sing….._

_Kerry:_

_And weeks pass and months pass_

_Seasons fly_

_Still you don't walk through the door_

_And in a haze I count the silent days_

_Till I hear you sing once more_

_Tony:_

_And sometimes at night times_

_I dream that you are there_

_But wake, holding nothing but empty air_

_Kerry:_

_And years come, and years go_

_Time runs dry_

_Still I ache, down to the core_

_My broken soul can't be alive and whole_

_Till I hear you sing once more_

_Tony:_

_And music, your music_

_It teases at my ear_

_I turn, and it fades away and you're not here_

_Kerry:_

_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass_

_Let them die_

_Without you what are they for?_

_I always feel no more than halfway real_

_Till I hear you sing once more_

_Okay we have it. The musical chemistry is definitely there. _

"_You two sound very nice together. You're both in, see you at glee practice at 4 tomorrow" Mr Shue says. We walk offstage together and I feel Kerry's hand slip something into my pocket. _

"_Just in case" she says winking before she walks away. I feel slightly confused but then I reach into my pocket and find the folded piece of paper. I open it and see that she has written her phone number down. I swear for the rest of that day I can't stop smiling. I know I said that I wouldn't let a girlfriend stop me from being a star and I won't but it's nice to feel liked. _

_**Liz's POV**_

_**I know I said to Blaize that I wanted to meet my birth mom and I do if only to say fuck you for not wanting to know me. She's not once shown interest in me. B's mom used to come over all the time when we lived in New York. Admittedly she didn't see her after she was six but I've never met my mom. Ever. Not even a phone call or a letter to explain why she didn't come to see me. Tony's never met his mom either but that's because our dads won't let him. I don't know why seeing as they let B's mom come and see her.**_

_**My phone rings. I check caller ID but it's an unknown number. I don't know if I should answer it or not but curiousity wins out and I answer. "Hello, Liz Hummel-Anderson here" I say.**_

"_**Elizabeth?" the voice asks.**_

"_**Yes but everyone calls me Liz. Who are you?" I say.**_

"_**Carina Alexander. I'm your biological mother" she says. I drop my phone in shock. It's been fourteen years and I haven't heard from her once, now out of the blue she decides to call. I'm not ready to talk to her. I always thought that if I spoke to my birth mother I would be searching for her and I would have planned out what I was going to say. **_

"_**Hello?" her voice comes from the phone again. I take a deep breath and pick it up.**_

"_**What do you want? It's been fourteen years. I was around, you could have called me at any point. Why now?" I ask.**_

"_**I want to meet you" my mom says.**_

"_**No. You've had fourteen years' worth of chances to meet me. You lost any right you had to meet me when you walked out of my life" I say.**_

"_**I was a surrogate. Nothing more, nothing less. Your dads were always supposed to be the ones that raised you not me" she says.**_

"_**Then why are you calling me?" I ask confused. I thought she wanted to know me now she's telling me she never wanted me.**_

"_**I regretted not contacting you earlier I really did. I was young an naïve and I wasn't cut out to be a mother" she says.**_

"_**Blaize's mom was young but she still came to see her while we still lived in New York. You couldn't have come to see me just once?" I say.**_

"_**Blaize? That's the little girl your dads had before you right?" she asks.**_

"_**Great. You met my sister who's not even related to you but you couldn't spare a day to meet your own daughter" I say on the verge of hanging up the phone. **_

"_**I only met your sister because I saw her when I went to see your dads before my doctor's appointments. Look I really want to meet you Liz" she says.**_

"_**Well I don't want to meet you. You abandoned me" I say.**_

"_**No I didn't. You were never supposed to be my child, you were supposed to be theirs" she says.**_

"_**Then why do you want to meet me? Why can't I just come to you when I'm ready?" I ask.**_

"_**I really want to explain that to you in person. Please can we meet?" she says.**_

"_**Fine. I will meet with you. When?" I say.**_

"_**Does next Saturday work for you?" she asks.**_

"_**Fine. But this better be good. It won't make me forgive you for abandoning me all these years" I say.**_

"_**Thank you Lizzie" she says.**_

"_**It's Liz. Only my family is allowed to call me Lizzie" I snap.**_

"_**Okay thank you Liz. Look in your locker you might find something interesting in there" she says cryptically.**_

"_**How did you get something in my locker? You're in New York" I ask.**_

"_**I sent in to your house with a note on top asking one of your siblings to put it in your locker" she says.**_

"_**Why didn't you just send it directly to me?" I ask.**_

"_**Because I wanted to talk to you before you read it. I thought if I didn't then you might rip it up" she says.**_

"_**Well I guess I'll see you next Saturday. Goodbye" I say hanging up the phone.**_

_**I open the door to my locker and see the white envelope sitting on top of my stuff. I open it to find a note and a picture. The note reads:**_

_Elizabeth,_

_I found this in my bedroom closet and I thought you should have it. I hope you like it._

_Your Mom_

_**The other thing inside the envelope is a picture. A picture of me as a baby with my mom. I don't know why she thinks I would tear this up. It's the only photo I have of her with me. I pin it on the inside of the door of my locker. **_

_**Later that afternoon I go to my audition for Glee. I don't know if my mom sings but if she does I hope I'll be able to do a duet with her. Like Tony has dreamed of doing with his mom or Blaize with hers. I realize that even if I am angry at her for leaving me, meeting her will give me closure. It will answer all my unanswered questions. **_

"_**Hello Mr Shue, my name is Liz Hummel-Anderson and I'll be singing On My Own from Les Mis" I say. I close my eyes and imagine the face of my mother from the photograph.**_

_**(A/N: I changed the pronouns to female not male so that it would make more sense as Liz is singing for her mom rather than a guy here)**_

_**Liz:**_

_**On my own**_

_**Pretending she's beside me**_

_**All alone**_

_**I walk with her till morning**_

_**Without her**_

_**I feel her arms around me**_

_**And when I lose my way I close my eyes**_

_**And she has found me**_

_**In the rain the pavement shines like silver**_

_**All the lights are misty in the river**_

_**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**_

_**And all I see is her and me forever and forever**_

_**And I know it's only in my mind**_

_**That I'm talking to myself and not to her**_

_**And although I know that she is blind**_

_**Still I say, there is a way for us**_

_**I love her**_

_**But when the night is over**_

_**She is gone**_

_**The river's just a river**_

_**Without her**_

_**The world around me changes**_

_**The trees are bare and everywhere the street is full of strangers**_

_**I love her**_

_**But every day I'm learning**_

_**All my life**_

_**I've only been pretending**_

_**Without me**_

_**Her world will go on turning**_

_**A world that's full of happiness **_

_**That I have never known**_

_**I love her**_

_**I love her**_

_**I love her**_

_**But only on my own**_

_**When I've finished singing I open my eyes and I'm surprised not to see my mother standing there in front of me because I've imagined her so vividly. But it's just me and Mr Shue. "That was lovely Liz, who were you singing that for?" he asks.**_

"_**My mom" I say.**_

"_**Well you have a very nice voice. You're in. I'll see you tomorrow for the rehearsal at four" he says but I barely hear him because I spot someone watching me from the shadows. It looks like a guy but I only see his brown eyes before he turns and walks away. I wonder who he is and why he's watching me. I'm going to find out.**_

_Mona's POV_

_It's only my second day at high school and I've already been slushied. I was just walking along the corridor minding my own business when I get an icy blue facial. I stand there frozen in shock for a minute or two until I hear a voice behind me._

"_Are you okay?" the voice asks._

_I turn to see a beautiful girl with dark brown wavy hair, olive skin and grey eyes. Her legs seem to go on for miles and she's much taller than I am. _

"_I'm fine. Just a small slushie to the face" I say._

"_You're a new girl huh?" she asks smiling._

"_Am I that obvious?" I ask._

"_Most people when they get slushied just go and get their spare clothes but you're still standing here" she says shrugging. _

"_I don't have any spare clothes" I admit._

"_I'll lend you mine" she says._

"_What happens if you get slushied today?" I ask._

"_I don't usually get slushied, I do football, softball, swimming, baseball and gymnastics but I have a spare pair of clothes in my locker just in case" she says. _

"_Well thank you" I say. She walks me to her locker and gets the spare clothes out. We then go to the bathroom so I can change._

"_I never got your name" I say over the cubicle door._

"_It's Lena. Lena Fernandez. But most people call me Lenny" she says._

"_Hi Lenny, I'm Mona Lopez-Pierce" I say._

"_Nice to meet you Mona. So you're from Lima then?" she says._

"_Yes. I've lived here my entire life. You?" I say._

"_Can't you tell by the accent?" she asks._

"_You're English I've gathered that much" I say. _

"_Yes I am English. I come from Leeds, it's a big city in the north of England. I lived there till I was 10, then I moved to London, then to Birmingham-the one in England not the one in Alabama-when I was 11. I've been in America since I was 12, I lived in Chicago for a year first, then New York when I was 13, then Connecticut when I was 14 and California when I was 15. My dad moved us out here in April last year and I did a few months here before summer vacation. I'm 16 now, a sophomore" she says._

"_Wow you've had an interesting life. How come you've moved so many times?" I ask her._

"_My dad's job. He seems to get transferred every single year. He promised that we'd stay here for longer but I'm not holding out much hope. By this time next year, I'll probably be at another high school in a different state in America. Heck I could be on a different continent for all I know" she says._

"_That's really sad. What does your dad do that makes him move so much?" I ask._

"_He's a translator for a big American company that does a lot of business with Spain. They have branches all over the world and he keeps getting moved from one to another" she says._

"_Well for what it's worth, you seem really nice and I hope you don't have to go" I say._

"_Thank you. Enough about me, what about you?" she asks._

"_There's not much to tell really. I have two moms, one's a ballet teacher and one's a defence attorney" I say._

"_I guess you're a great dancer. I'm awful, I trip over my feet" she says laughing. _

"_I'm pretty good. I'm sure you have other talents" I say._

"_I'm a pretty good gymnast. Watch this" she says. She does three backflips in a row and ends in the splits._

"_See I definitely can't do that" I say. This girl is really nice, I think we could end up being really good friends. Sure she's more sporty than I am but differences are what make friendships interesting._

"_You said you play football?" I ask._

"_Yeah. I used to only play English football but I learnt how to play American. I got on the team this year" she says._

"_Maybe we should play a game sometime" I suggest._

"_I'd like that. I also sing" she says._

"_No way. Me too! Are you in Glee Club?" I ask._

"_Yeah it was the first club I joined last year, even before gymnastics" she says. _

"_I'm auditioning at lunchtime if you want to come and watch" I say._

"_I might just do that, thanks" she says before saying goodbye and walking off. I'm looking forward to spending more time with this girl-not because I like her in that way or anything. Just because she seems like she'll be a good friend._

_I go to my audition later that day and there is Lena sitting in the front row watching me. It fills me with confidence knowing that there is someone supporting me. "Hello Mr Shue, my name is Mona Lopez-Pierce and I'll be singing the Celine Dion classic My Heart Will Go On" I say._

_Mona:_

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near…_

_Far…_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more…_

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near…_

_Far…_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that _

_The heart does go on_

_Once more…_

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here_

_There's nothing I fear_

_And I know that_

_My heart will go on_

_We'll stay _

_Forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

"_That was very nice Mona. You're in. I'll see you at our rehearsal at four tomorrow" Mr Shue says. Lenny looks very impressed. I met her afterwards._

"_You were incredible. Was that song for anyone in particular?" she asks._

"_No I don't have a boyfriend" I say. It might just be me but I swear she looks disappointed but I don't know why. "How about you?" I ask._

"_Oh I don't play for that team" she says casually._

"_So you're…." I start to say but she interrupts me before I finish the sentence._

"_Yes, I am a lesbian" she says. _

"_I'm cool with that. I have two lesbian moms" I say._

"_I thought you'd freak out and tell me you wouldn't be friends with me anymore" she says._

"_Why would I do that?" I ask._

"_A lot of girls have before" she says._

"_Well I won't. Now do you want to go have that game of football we talked about earlier?" I ask._

"_Let's go" she says and we walk out of school together._

Arthur's POV

I'm not like either of my sisters-Georgie is the bubbly, sexy one and Mona is the dreamy, sensitive one. Me, all my life I've been known as the dumb one. The odd one out of our family. I guess it's because I'm adopted. I was adopted when I was two years old and I don't really remember my birth parents at all. I don't want to- they didn't care enough to keep me and my moms are the best people I've ever known. I guess I can at least be thankful that they gave me to such great people.

"Arthur" a voice calls down the hallway. I turn around to see my big sister Georgie.

"Hi Georgie" I say. She holds out a white envelope to me. "What's this?" I ask.

"It's a letter. It has a Montana postmark. You know what that means" she says.

"It's from my birth parents" I say. My birth parents live in Montana, that's where I was born.

"Are you going to open it?" she asks.

"No" I say and tear up the letter. Georgie looks shocked.

"What did you do that for? Now you'll never find out what they wanted. They might have wanted to meet you" she says.

"Exactly. I don't want that. I like it here. They might make me move back to Montana" I say.

"I'm sure they wouldn't" she says.

"You don't know that. Besides they gave me up, it was their choice. Now it's my choice to not to get to know them" I say.

"But Arthur…." Georgie starts to say but I interrupt her.

"No. End of discussion Georgie. I'm not getting in contact with my birth parents" I snap. I don't usually get angry but I don't like people pushing me to do things I don't want to. It's like people think I'm so dumb that I can't make decisions for myself. Georgie looks shocked by my outburst so I quickly walk off. I don't want to spend any more time discussing this than is necessary.

I've never seen why I have to be interested in meeting my birth parents. Just like I've never seen why I'm not interested in girls or guys the way my sisters seem to be. I am walking to my next class when a wheel runs over my foot.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry" she apologizes. I look up to see a redheaded girl in a wheelchair.

"It's alright. My sister once ran over my foot with her bike wheels. She broke my toe" I say.

"You'd think after using this thing for three years I'd stop running over people" she says laughing.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Madison. Madison Abraham but everybody calls me Madi" she says.

"Arthur Lopez-Pierce" I say.

"Well it's nice to meet you Arthur. I hope next time we meet I don't run over your feet" she says. She turns around to go but I walk after her.

"What grade are you in?" I ask her.

"I'm a sophomore, I'm 16. You?" she says.

"Freshman, 14" I say.

"What clubs are you thinking of joining?" she asks.

"I think I'm going to join Glee, Track and Chess" I say.

"Oh I'm in Glee. It's good that you want to join, most of our members last year were seniors and they've gone. It sounds like loads of people have joined this year though so that's good" Madi says.

"Do you mind me asking about your chair?" I ask. I can sometimes be inappropriate without realising so I hope she doesn't take it badly.

"Not at all. I'm surprised it took you this long to bring it up-it's usually the first thing people ask when they see me. I was knocked off my bike by a drunk driver when I was 13. He ran over my legs, they were crushed beyond repair and I've been in the chair ever since" she explains.

"I'm really sorry" I say.

"Don't be. It happened ages ago. It wasn't your fault it was that stupid driver's" she says shrugging.

"Where are you from? Your accent doesn't sound American" I say.

"That's because it's not. I'm from London. The one in England, not the one in Ontario. My parents divorced last year and my dad moved us here" she says.

"Us?" I ask.

"I have an 18 year old sister Anabelle and a 10 year old brother Liam" she says.

"I have two sisters. Georgie's 17 and Mona's 14 like me" I say.

"Are you guys twins or what?" she asks.

"No, I'm adopted. My moms adopted me when I was two from my birth parents in Montana" I say.

"Have you ever met them?" she asks.

"No and I don't want to" I say. To my surprise, she's the first person who hasn't followed that up with "but why not?".

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" I ask.

"No I figure it's your personal business. Besides I think I understand. As a child of divorce I've been royally screwed over by my parents. I didn't speak to my dad the entire year after my parents divorced. I understand what it's like to feel like your parents don't care" she says.

She's the first person who's ever seemed to understand why I don't want to meet my birth parents.

"Thanks. I'm glad someone does" I say.

"So what about your sisters? Are they adopted too?" she asks.

"No. My older sister Georgie is my mom Brittany's biological daughter and my sister Mona is my other mom Santana's biological daughter. They both have the same dad but they don't know who he is" I say.

"Have they ever tried to find out?" she asks.

"No. Our moms said he was an anonymous donor so even they don't know who he is" I say.

"Sometimes I wish I was adopted" she admits.

"How come?" I ask. I mean I know being adopted worked out well for me but some kids that I've known who have been adopted want nothing more than to go back to their birth parents.

"Because if I was adopted then I wouldn't have to deal with my crappy family. I don't speak to my dad because I'm too angry at him and my siblings blame me for us having to leave our mum and move here" she says.

"It's not your fault" I say.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't ended up in this chair then my mum and dad would still have been happy and we wouldn't have moved here. My dad and I would still talk, I'd see my mum more than on alternate weekends and my siblings wouldn't hate me" she says.

"If you hadn't moved here you wouldn't have met me. For whatever its worth I'm glad you're here" I say.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I think I've told way too many of my personal problems to a guy I just met" she says.

"It's alright. I've enjoyed getting to know you" I say.

"You are so much nicer than most guys I've met whilst I've been here. None of them ever wanted to listen to anything about me. It was always all about them" she says.

"I'm not much of a talker I guess" I say.

"Neither am I. Unless I like someone enough" she says.

"Which kind of like do you mean?" I ask.

"Just the friends kind" she says. I feel relieved at that. I like this girl but not in that way.

I check my watch and realize that it's time for my Glee audition.

"I really wish I didn't have to go. But I have my glee audition" I say.

"Can I come watch?" she asks.

"Sure. I hope you like old classics" I say.

"Are you kidding? Queen is like my favourite band" she says.

"Okay you must be the most awesome girl ever. I have never met a girl who is into old classics like I am" I say.

"Well maybe you could come round my house sometimes and we could listen to some of my stuff" she says.

"What do you have?" he asks.

"I have Rolling Stones, Michael Jackson, The Beatles-well the list goes on. If I don't have something then my dad probably does-we're kind of hoarders of old music" she says.

"That sounds like fun" I say. We arrive at the auditorium.

"Good luck" she says and I walk onto the stage.

"Hello Mr Shue, my name is Arthur Lopez-Pierce and I'll be singing Life Is A Highway by Tom Cochrane" I say.

Arthur:

Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside every darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where the brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the desert shore

We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate

There's not much left today

Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I want to drive it all night long

Through all the cities and all these towns

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again

You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the lights come in

Tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I want to drive it all night long

Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I want to drive it all night long

There was a distance between you and I

A misunderstanding once but now

We look it in the eye

There's no load I cannot hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I want to drive it all night long

Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I want to drive it all night long

Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I want to drive it all night long

"Well done Arthur. That was very nice. You're in, I'll see you at four tomorrow for the first rehearsal in the choir room" Mr Shue says.

Madi rolls over to me. "That was really good Arthur" she says.

"Thank you" I say.

"If you're free we could go back to my place. We could listen to those old CD's of mine" she says.

"That would be nice" I say.

"Oh before I forget. Give me your phone" she says.

"Are you trying to steal it?" I ask.

"No, just hand it over" she says. I give her my phone and she types something into it.

"What did you put in my phone?" I ask.

"My number. I figure if we're going to be friends you might want to text or call me at some point" she says.

I've never been given a girl's number before. I thought being given a girl's number meant that she liked you. I guess it does-I mean Madi does like me as a friend.

"Thanks. So back to your place?" I say.

"Yeah and on the way we can talk about old music" she says.

"Sounds good" I say and we head to Madi's house.

_Adrianna's POV_

_I've always wanted to have a sister. As the only girl in my family I get more information about football than I do about boys. Sure my mom can be helpful but I always wished I had a sister to talk to about these things._

_Still I have the second best thing. My best friend Blaize Hummel-Anderson. We've known each other since we were 6 years old and we share everything. Well almost everything. I don't tell her that every time I look in the mirror I feel bad about myself. That every time I look at her I'm jealous because she's skinny and I'm fat. She tells me I'm not that fat but I know the truth._

"_Ade" a voice calls from behind me and there she is. My best friend Blaize._

"_Hey B" I say walking over to her and giving her a hug._

"_I heard you were at the nurse's again yesterday. What's going on?" I ask her._

"_I don't know. Look I have a doctor's appointment next week okay. Now you can stop worrying" she says._

"_How did you know I was worrying?" I ask._

"_Please, I've known you for 10 years" she says._

"_You're right. You know me better than anyone" I say._

"_And don't you forget it" she says making me laugh._

_We walk into the canteen and I spot my biggest crush Lee Harding. I've had a crush on him for about as long as I've known B. He's really out of my league though. He's one of the hottest guys in this school with his beautiful green eyes, brown hair and muscular physique and I'm….well me. _

"_Go talk to him" B says._

"_I can't B. He's way out of my league" I say. _

"_Nothing is out of your league Ade. You think too little of yourself, you're a catch. Now go over to him and ask him out" she says._

"_But what if he rejects me B? In front of all these people?" I ask._

"_Then he's a jerk Ade. But if you don't ask then you don't get" she says._

"_Fine I will ask him" I say._

"_Finally. You've been dragging this thing out for long enough" she says._

_I walk over to where Lee Harding and his group of friends are sitting. "Lee?" I ask._

"_Hey Adrianna. What do you want?" he asks._

"_I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me. On Friday night" I say._

_His entire group of friends start to laugh. He looks like he's holding back a laugh too. I knew this was a stupid idea. "I already have a girlfriend Adrianna. Megan Riley. She's like ten times as hot as you. Even if I was single I'd never go out with a fatty like you" he says. His friends high five him and they all break into laughter._

_I can't believe I ever thought that Lee Harding would like someone like me. I can't believe I ever fell for such a jerk. I walk back over to B and she doesn't even have to ask how it went. She can see from the tears in my eyes._

"_Not good?" she asks._

"_No. It was the most humiliating thing ever" I say._

"_Oh Ade, I'm so sorry" she says._

"_I just want to be alone right now okay. I'll see you later in class okay" I say. I can tell she doesn't want to leave but she nods and goes._

_I always lock myself in the girl's bathroom after something upsetting happens to me. This time is no different. Except that this time I hear someone come in after me._

"_Go away B. I said I wanted to be alone" I say._

"_It's not B" the person says._

"_Then who is it?" I ask._

"_It's Leo Henderson. Kieran's friend" the voice says._

_I turn to face him. "What do you want Leo?" I ask._

"_I saw what happened in the canteen" he says._

"_Yeah, you and the rest of the student body" I say._

"_You deserve better than that jerk" he says._

"_Like who? You?" I ask._

"_Maybe. Yeah" he says._

"_You've got to be kidding. We've been going to the same school since kindergarten and you never thought to tell me that you liked me" I say. _

"_What can I say? I don't exactly have great timing" he says._

"_I guess you and I have that in common" I admit._

"_Look I know I'm not really your type but…." he starts to say but I interrupt him._

"_What makes you think you know what my type is?" I ask. I hate it when people think they know me and they don't._

"_Just all the guys I've ever seen you with have been jocks. I'm a geek. I love computers, the books I read are mainly comic books and I'm great at math" he says._

_I take a closer look at him. Sure he's not attractive in the conventional way-he has mousy brown curly hair and glasses and lots of freckles. But he has a cute little button nose, a nice smile and hazel eyes._

"_Maybe I need to find a new type" I say. _

"_There's a party at my house next Friday. It's just a beginning of year thing which me and my friends do every year. Would you come?" he asks me._

"_You mean as your date?" I ask confused._

"_Yes Ade. As your date" he confirms._

"_You really want to go out with someone like me?" I ask._

"_What do you mean 'someone like you'?"_

"_I'm not exactly skinny" I say shyly._

"_You're beautiful. I don't want to date one of these stick thin popular chicks and they don't want to date me. I want to go out with a real girl like you" he says. _

"_Okay then. I'll come to your party" I say._

"_Really you will?" he says. His eyes light up at this and he flashes one of his cute smiles._

"_You don't need to sound so surprised. You're a nice guy Leo" I say._

"_I hope I made you feel a little better about Lee" he says._

"_That wasn't why you asked was it?" I ask._

"_No of course not. I really do like you Ade" he says._

"_Good. I guess I'll see you on Saturday" he says before leaving._

_It wasn't the date I'd been hoping for but I realised it was better. Leo Henderson may not be the most athletic or hot guy but he was sweet and kind and he actually seemed to care about me. For once things were looking up._

_I went to my glee audition after school and there is Leo watching in the front row. I smile at him before turning my attention to Mr Shue. "Hello Mr Shue, my name is Adrianna Evans and I'll be singing Just Give Me A Reason by Pink" I say. He nods and I start to sing._

_Adrianna:_

_Right from the start _

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me _

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you've never said to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_(Oh we had everything)_

_Your head is runnin' wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Yeah but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You still lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason _

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh we can learn to love again_

_Oh we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

"_That was very nice Adrianna. You're in. See you at the first rehearsal tomorrow" Mr Shue says. Leo meets me in the hallway afterwards._

"_That was totally awesome!" he says._

"_I'm glad you liked it" I say._

"_So I realised earlier that you don't have my number" he says._

"_That's right, I don't. And you don't have mine either" I say._

"_Want to trade?" he asks handing me his phone. I give him mine in return and we type in each other's numbers. _

"_Use it okay" I say._

"_I will" he replies. Unlike when most boys say it I actually believe it. I go to my locker to get my stuff and written on the inside of it is written "Piggy". I slam the door shut and jump back in alarm. I look around to see who it was but I can't see anyone. I run into the girl's bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Before my eyes I morph into one of those huge people who can barely move._

_I know what girls my age do when they feel like this. I know what Aunt Marley did when she felt like this. My mom's told me so many times that I shouldn't do this, that it's bad and wrong and unhealthy. But I can't help myself. I shove my fingers down my throat and vomit._

**Toby's POV**

"**Good morning darling" I say emerging from behind Nic's locker. **

"**Morning Tae. Are you ready for your audition?" she asks.**

"**You know I am, you helped me prepare. Amongst other things" I say winking.**

"**Tae,that's gross" she says but I can see that her eyes are smiling. **

"**Well you seemed to enjoy it" I say.**

"**Yes but I don't like to talk about it in public" she says.**

"**Are you coming with me to my audition?" I ask her.**

"**You know I am. I want to support my man" she says giving me a sweet kiss. **

"**It's not as if I can do the eyes like you can" I say making her laugh.**

"**Sorry Tae, it's a special girl skill. Even if I could teach you I wouldn't. I'd lose my special weapon" she says.**

"**You are so mean" I moan but in a way that she knows I don't mean it. **

"**You know you love it" she says winking.**

"**Yes I do" I say kissing her. **

"**Did you hear what happened to Adrianna in the canteen this morning?" she asks me.**

"**Oh I saw it all. I've been telling her for years that she could do so much better than Lee Harding" I say.**

"**According to one of the cheerios she was seen exchanging numbers with Leo Henderson" Nic says.**

"**The geek?" I ask.**

"**The very same" she says.**

"**I didn't realise she liked him" I say although I know Leo and he's a good guy so Ade could do a lot worse than him. **

"**Neither did I but I guess she does or she wouldn't have given him her number. Are you okay with this?" she asks.**

"**Of course. Leo's a nice guy and if she's happy I'm happy. Besides I always thought it was weird that I'm younger and I've been dating for longer" I say.**

"**That's good. Are we going to Leo's party? I mean we were invited but it's going to be mainly geeks there and I didn't know whether that was your scene" I say.**

"**A party's a party. Let's go for it. The week after that it's our anniversary" he says.**

"**Yeah it is. What are you planning? I can't believe I let you plan our anniversary" she says.**

"**You're just going to have to wait and see. I have several presents for you though, the first of which you will get today" he says.**

"**Aww Tae you didn't have to" she says.**

"**Yes I did. This is our 3 year anniversary, I wanted to do something special for you" I say.**

**She gives me a hug. "You are the best boyfriend ever" she says.**

"**Only because I have the best girlfriend" I reply and we kiss. **

**We arrive at the auditorium and Nic gives my hand a quick squeeze before I walk on stage. She didn't need to. Just her being here gives me confidence.**

**I take out my guitar and sit on a stool in the middle of the stage. "Hello Mr Shue. I'm going to be singing Little Things by One Direction for my beautiful girlfriend Nic" I say smiling at her before starting the song.**

**Toby:**

**Your hand fits in mine**

**Like it's made just for me**

**But bear this in mind**

**It was meant to be**

**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**

**And it all makes sense to me**

**I know you've never loved**

**The crinkles by your eyes**

**When you smile**

**You've never loved **

**Your stomach or your thighs**

**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**

**But I'll love them endlessly**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if I do**

**It's you**

**Oh, it's you they add up to**

**I'm in love with you**

**And all these little things**

**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**

**And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**

**And all those conversations are secrets that I keep **

**Though it makes no sense to me**

**I know you've never loved**

**The sound of your voice on tape**

**You never want**

**To know how much you weigh**

**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**

**But you're perfect to me**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if it's true**

**It's you,**

**It's you they add up to**

**I'm in love with you**

**And all these little things**

**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you**

**And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to**

**If I let you know I'm here for you**

**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh**

**And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**Cause it's you**

**Oh, it's you**

**It's you they add up to**

**And I'm in love with you**

**And all these little things**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if it's true**

**It's you, **

**It's you they add up to**

**I'm in love with you**

**And all your little things**

**I put down my guitar and look over at Nikayla. She is smiling at me. She has the most beautiful smile, it's one of the things that made me fall for her.**

"**Well done Toby, I can see you're going to be very good when it comes to ballads. You're in, see you at rehearsal tomorrow" he says. When I met Nic outside the auditorium she runs and leaps into my arms.**

"**I love you" she says.**

"**I love you more" I say.**

"**Not possible" she says before kissing me. **

**I remember then, her first anniversary surprise gift from me. "I have your first gift right here. First of a few which you will get of the next few weeks" I say reaching into my pocket and taking out a box.**

"**What is this?" she asks.**

"**Open it" I say. So she flicks open the lid of the box.**

"**An engagement ring?" she says confused.**

"**Not quite. It's a promise ring. My promise that I love you and that one day you will be Mrs Evans" I say.**

"**It's gorgeous. Is that a real diamond?" she says looking at the heart shaped diamond.**

"**Yes. It's a real diamond. Nothing but the best for my girl" I say.**

"**How did you afford it? This is way too much" she says.**

"**I had some savings. There's an inscription in it too" I say.**

**She reads the inscription out loud. It's from one of her favourite songs. "You are the best thing that's ever been mine. All my love, Toby. Toby that's adorable" she says.**

"**Are you going to let me put it on you?" I ask. She nods eagerly and I slide the ring onto her finger.**

"**It fits" I say smiling.**

"**This the best present I've ever got thank you" she says kissing me.**

"**Anything for my beautiful girl" I say.**

**Chad's POV**

"**Ashley" I call when I see a flash of blonde hair walking up the stairs to McKinley. She turns around which is good, otherwise I might have got the wrong girl. Although that would be surprising-Ashley has been my best friend since I was six years old so I should know her from anyone. **

"**Hey Chaddy" she says. **

"**Hey Ash" I reply tickling her because it winds her up.**

**Her laugh is possibly the most unique laugh I've ever heard. It's slightly difficult to describe but it's very her. **

"**I'm planning on joining Glee. Are you going to join?" I ask her. **

"**I don't know Chad. It's going to be all your friends there and they'll all be so much better than me. Besides didn't you say like loads of people had signed up this year? They don't need me" she says.**

"**I taught you, there's no way you could be bad. Besides if you don't agree, I'll tickle you again" I say. **

"**No don't tickle me please. I'll think about it" she says.**

"**Okay, that's good enough for me" I say. **

"**Chad I wanted to ask you something" she says staring nervously around the halls. I wonder why she's so nervous. We've known each other for 9 years, she's never been nervous about asking me anything ever.**

"**Go ahead Ash. You're making me really nervous" I say.**

"**Would you possibly consider going out with me?" she asks.**

**I had been holding a hot chocolate but at this I drop it. The top comes off and some of it splatters onto her dress.**

"**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Ash" I say.**

"**Not a problem" she says grabbing some tissues from her bag and wiping at the quickly forming stain. **

"**Is that a no then?" she asks looking crestfallen.**

**I can't do this to her. I can't tell her that I feel about her the same way as I feel about my sister. That I don't feel the same way about her as she clearly does about me. Otherwise our friendship will be ruined forever and I don't want that.**

"**I was just shocked that's all. I didn't realize you liked me in that way" I say.**

"**It came as a shock to me too. But you're my best friend Chaddy. Who better to be with than my best friend?" she says smiling. **

"**I'd love to go out with you" I say against my better judgement. I know it's wrong to get her hopes up when I don't like her in that way but one date won't hurt will it? I mean she's a lovely person, having dinner with her will be nice. Maybe I'll come to feel about her the way she feels about me. Or maybe she'll realise that we're better off as friends. I try to think of the positives rather than the heartbreak she'll experience if she continues to like me and realises that I just don't feel the same way.**

"**Okay how about Saturday?" she says smiling happily.**

"**Saturday it is" I say trying to look as enthusiastic as she does.**

**Ashley walks away smiling and I just put my head in my hands at the realization that now I have to go on a date and act as if I like my best friend. I have to lead on the closest girl in my life other than my sister. I should have just told her I didn't feel the same way. It might have been awkward for a bit but we would have ended up friends again eventually. She's going to hate me after this I just know it. Still I don't have time to think about that right now because I have to go to my glee audition. It might be a good thing if Ashley decides not to join Glee. I have a feeling after Saturday things are going to be very awkward between us.**

**I walk onto the stage of the auditorium. "Hello Mr Shue, my name's Chad Puckerman and I'll be singing the Michael Jackson version of the Charlie Chaplin classic Smile" I say.**

**(A/N: Ashley is singing this song at the same time as Chad, she starts in the choir room but by the end of the song is on stage with Chad)**

**Chad:**

**Smile, though your heart is aching**

**Smile, even though it's breaking**

**When there are clouds in the sky**

**You'll get by…**

**Ashley:**

**If you smile **

**With your fear and sorrow**

**Smile and maybe tomorrow**

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile**

**If you just…**

**Chad:**

**Light up your face with gladness**

**Hide every trace of sadness**

**Although a tear may be ever so near**

**Ashley:**

**That's the time you must keep on trying**

**Smile, what's the use of crying**

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile**

**If you just…**

**Chad:**

**Smile, though your heart is aching**

**Smile, even though it's breaking**

**When there are clouds in the sky**

**You'll get by**

**Ashley:**

**If you smile**

**Through your fear and sorrow**

**Smile and maybe tomorrow**

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile**

**If you just smile…**

**That's the time you must keep on trying**

**Smile what's the use of crying**

**You find that life is still worthwhile**

**If you just smile**

**I couldn't believe it when I saw Ashley walk on stage singing my audition song. I didn't think she'd actually join Glee. Before I knew that she liked me I wanted her to join Glee so badly but now I just think it's going to make everything more complicated.**

"**I'm sorry and who are you?" Mr Shue asks Ashley.**

"**Ashley Martins. I'm sorry, I was singing in the choir room and I just kind of wandered in here" she says.**

"**Not a problem Ashley. You have a nice voice, a little rough around the edges but we can work with that" Mr Shue says.**

"**We can?" she asks sounding confused.**

"**Ashley you are in Glee club. See you at the rehearsal tomorrow at four. You too Chad" he says.**

**I drag her off stage. "I thought you were thinking about joining Glee, not going to" I say.**

"**Look I was just singing in the choir room. Sometimes I do that. I found myself walking and I ended up in the auditorium. I completely forgot that your audition was at that time" she says.**

**I can't tell her why I now don't want her to join without revealing that I don't like her in the way she likes me. "It's not a problem. I was just surprised that's all. It will be great to be in Glee together" I say.**

"**Yeah we can sing duets" she says smiling.**

"**That will be great" I say lying through my teeth. Not that I don't want to perform with Ashley but it will just make this whole thing harder.**

"**I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow then" she says smiling, oblivious to the thoughts going through my head.**

"**You should have told her" a voice says from behind me. I turn around to see Lily Howard from the year below. **

"**Told her what?" I ask pretending that I don't know what she's talking about.**

"**Oh please it's obvious. She's totally into you and you just see her as a friend. Cut her loose now. It will hurt less. It'll hurt. But less" she says.**

"**Why do you care about how Ashley feels? She's not a cheerio, she's not in your little girl posse and she's not you yourself. Those are the only things that you seem to care about" I say.**

"**I don't like it when guys don't treat girls right. My dad beat my mom for years before she left him. He beat me as well" she says.**

"**I would never do that to her" I say shocked.**

"**Yeah but you're still leading her on" she says.**

"**I know, it's awful but I just couldn't tell her no. She's been my best friend since I was six" I say.**

"**Then if you want to stay best friends you should tell her. Otherwise she'll never talk to you again" she says.**

"**Why are you doing all this? I didn't think you cared about me at all" I say.**

"**Appearances can be deceptive" she says stepping forward and kissing me.**

"**What was that for?" I ask.**

"**You figure it out" she says walking off, leaving me confused.**

_Kari's POV_

"_Guess who" a voice says covering my eyes with their hands. I know exactly who it is but I know what he wants me to say so I say "I don't know". He lifts his hands and turns me so I am facing him. My boyfriend Patrick Collins. It is such a stereotype that all Asian people have to date other Asian people. I met Patrick on my first day of high school and I have to admit that his biggest draw was the fact that he wasn't Asian. Aside from the other glee clubbers kids most of the kids I knew growing up were Asian. Patrick has the best of both worlds, he's cute but he's also super smart._

"_So who are we today? Are we feeling more Myra or are we feeling more Alexa?" he asks. He's the only person who knows about the voices I hear in my head and the only one who doesn't think I'm nuts when I start talking to myself._

"_Okay they're not two different people. They're both me" I say._

"_Let's put it this way then. Is today lovable innocent Kari or confident, rebellious if slightly obnoxious Kari?" he asks._

_I slap him. "What did I say?" he asks._

"_Slightly obnoxious Kari?" I say angrily._

"_I said slightly. Not very, just slightly. You answered my question anyway" he mumbles._

"_What did you say?" I ask._

"_Nothing" he says._

"_I have my glee audition today" I say._

"_Good luck honey" he tells me._

"_Are you sure you don't want to join? We could use someone with your dance skills" I say._

"_I can't sing though" he points out._

"_Neither could my dad really but he learnt" I say._

"_I'll let you stick to the whole singing and dancing thing. I prefer math" he says._

"_You are such a dork" I say ruffling his hair._

"_Yeah and you love it" he says._

"_Of course I do. There's nothing sexier than a smart guy" I say kissing him. _

"_So what time's your audition? I'd like to come and support you" he says._

"_It's at lunchtime" I say._

"_I will be there" he says._

"_Thank you" I say kissing him. We go our separate ways for lessons. People laugh at me most of the day because when I talk to Myra and Alexa it sounds as if I'm talking to myself. But finally lunchtime comes around and it's time for my Glee audition. I am surprised when Patrick appears outside my classroom._

"_I thought I was meeting you in the auditorium?" I ask._

"_I was going to meet you in the auditorium, but I thought it would be more romantic if I walked you there" he says._

"_Well thank you. You're the best boyfriend ever" I say._

"_I have some things for you" he says._

"_You didn't have to" I say although I love it when he does cute things like this. _

"_Yes I did" he says tickling me._

_We walk to the auditorium together and he sits in the front row watching me. "Hello Mr Shue, my name is Kari Chang and I'll be singing Done All Wrong by The Black Rebel Motorcycle Club" I say._

_Kari:_

_Done me wrong_

_Done all wrong_

_All the wrong that I've done I'm sure I'll live quite long_

_Done all wrong_

_Done me wrong_

_All the wrong that I've done I'm sure I'll live quite long_

_All the wrong that I've done, will be undone in song_

_All the wrong that I've done will be undone in song_

_If you're doing wrong_

_If you've done all wrong_

_You can rest assure you're gonna live quite long_

_If you've done all wrong_

_You're doing wrong_

_You can rest assure you're gonna live quite long_

_All the wrong you've done will be undone in song_

_All the wrong you've done will be undone in song_

_If we're doing wrong_

_We've done no wrong_

_If we do no wrong I'm sure we would be gone_

"_Well that was a very interesting and different song choice Kari. Very nicely sung. I'll see you at the rehearsal tomorrow at four" Mr Shue says. I run down the steps and hug Patrick. He walks me out into the hall._

"_Okay now you may resume screaming" he says. I scream and jump onto him wrapping my legs around his waist. _

"_I knew you'd do it. You have the most beautiful voice honey. Are you ready for your presents?" he says._

"_I told you that you didn't have to but okay" I say. He hands me a bunch of chrysanthemum flowers. _

"_My favourites" I say smiling. The label reads "Congratulations beautiful". _

"_Your name means chrysanthemum right?" he asks._

"_My middle name Kiku does yes. My first name means light" I say._

"_And for the second part of the present" he says taking out a box._

_I open it to reveal a necklace, a beautiful silver rose. I realise I have seen this before. _

"_That's your grandma's rose. It's a family heirloom, I can't have it" I say trying to hand it back to him._

"_My grandma left it to me. She said to give it to the most special girl in my life. That's you" he says turning me round so I am facing away from him and fastening the clasp around my neck._

"_A rose for my beautiful rose" he says._

"_Thank you Patrick. I'll never take it off" I say._

"_Good. Because there's no place it looks more beautiful than around your neck" he says._

Mr Shue's POV

I am overwhelmed when I see the number of kids in the choir room. There's so many of them this year. It's great to see that more people wanted to join glee this year- most of my kids last year were seniors so I lost a good chunk of my best singers. However I think if it's possible this year's group is better than my group last year.

"Okay guys so I'm very pleased that so many people wanted to join Glee this year. I won't be giving you an assignment today-I'd just like to see how you guys work as a group. The number we will be doing is They Don't Care About Us by Michael Jackson. A cheer fills the room at that. It's amazing after all these years how popular Michael Jackson still is. "I want half of you on one side of the room, half of you on the other" I say and they split off. The music starts and they begin.

Charlie:

Skin head, dead head

Chad:

Everybody gone bad

Will:

Situation, aggravation

Nate:

Everybody allegation

Tony:

In the suite, on the news

Arthur:

Everybody dog food

Harry:

Bang bang, shot dead

Toby:

Everybody's gone mad

Boys:

All I wanna to say is that

They don't really care about us

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about us

Izzy:

Beat me, hate me

Madi:

You can never break me

Lena:

Will me, thrill me

Katie:

You can never kill me

Ashley:

Jew me, sue me

Danielle:

Everybody do me

Liz:

Kick me, kike me

Adrianna:

Don't you black or white me

Girls:

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about us

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about us

Caleb:

Tell me what has become of my life

Charlie:

I have a wife and two children who love me

Blaize:

I am a victim of police brutality, now

Georgie:

I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate

Elena:

You're rapin' me of my pride

Kari:

Oh for God's sake

Frankie:

I look to heaven to fulfil it's prophecy

Kerry:

Set me free

Mona:

Skin head, dead head

Mickey:

Everybody gone bad

Victoria:

Trepidation, speculation

Riley:

Everybody allegation

Nikayla:

In the suite, on the news

Madi:

Everybody, dog food

Charlie:

Black male, black mail

Izzy:

Throw your brother in jail

All:

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about us

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about us

Elena:

Tell me what has become of my rights

Kari:

Am I invisible because you ignore me?

Toby:

Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now

Nate:

I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame

Toby:

They're throwing me in a class with a bad name

Ashley:

I can't believe this is the land from which I came

Lena:

You know I really do hate to say it

Mickey:

The government don't wanna see

Adrianna:

But if Roosevelt was livin'

Nikayla:

He wouldn't let this be, no, no

Frankie:

Skin head, dead head

Will:

Everybody gone bad

Izzy:

Situation, speculation

Kerry:

Everyboy litigation

Chad:

Beat me, bash me

Katie:

You can never trash me

Nate:

Hit me, kick me

Lena:

You can never get me

All:

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about us

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about us

Madi:

Some things in life they just don't wanna see

Mickey:

But if Martin Luther was livin'

Caleb:

He wouldn't let this be

Harry:

Skin head, dead head

Danielle:

Everybody gone bad

Liz:

Situation, segregation

Tony:

Everybody allegation

Mona:

In the suite, on the news

Arthur:

Everybody dog food

Victoria:

Kick me, kike me

Riley:

Don't you wrong or right me

Boys:

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about us

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about us

Girls:

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about us

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about

All:

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about us

"Well done guys. I think this is going to be our best year yet. If you guys work hard we'll have a real shot at Nationals. So starting next week we will be preparing for Sectionals!" I say. They cheer excitedly before I quiet them down. This is going to be a great year, I can just feel it.

A/N: The songs used in this chapter were The Good Left Undone by The Rise Against performed by Will Hudson, Once Upon A Time from the musical Brooklyn performed by Frankie Hudson, Tip Toe by The Imagine Dragons performed by Elena Puckerman, Till I Hear You Sing from Love Never Dies performed by Tony Hummel-Anderson and Kerry James, On My Own from Les Miserables performed by Liz Hummel-Anderson, My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion performed by Mona Lopez-Pierce, Life Is A Highway by Tom Cochrane performed by Arthur Lopez-Pierce, Just Give Me A Reason by Pink performed by Adrianna Evans, Little Things by One Direction performed by Toby Evans, Smile-Michael Jackson version performed by Chad Puckerman and Ashley Martins, Done All Wrong by The Black Rebel Motorcycle Club performed by Kari Chang and They Don't Care About Us by Michael Jackson performed by the New Directions. All rights for songs go to owners. My OC's that were introduced in this chapter were Madison Abraham, Ashley Martins, Cameron Miller, Lena Fernandez, Kerry James, Leo Henderson, Lee Harding & Patrick Collins. The OC's Natalie and Austin are WaffleManiac's (as part of Elena's story) and the OC Danielle Moore in the last chapter is Some Days Taste Like Lemonade's as part of Georgie's story. I have added the new characters to my tumblr and I am also in the process of creating a wiki page for this story. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be but it will be nowhere near as long as these audition chapters.

Review?


End file.
